The thing is Sammy , I do know
by Criticalskyz
Summary: After one of Sam' s pity party about loosing Jesse, Dean fills him in on his lost love. Once in ohio on a hunt Dean runs into Bree the love of his life but she doesn't remember him. How will Sam help bring these to back to each other. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

"The thing is I do Sammy…."

So after no sleep what so ever last night from going out and coming home at midnight then watching SN until 5 am when I got up to go to work. I'm hoping this will make sense. It is going to be quick, but I wasn't sure if I should carry this out for few more chapters. Or just leave it.

Disclaimer- I do not now or maybe ever own SN.

" Dean, I don't expect you to understand, and that is okay, but stop trying to tell me to get over Jess's death!" Sam told his sometimes over bearing brother. They had been once more fighting about Jess, mom, and their father. This fight was just getting old. He had only been trying to help his little brother out and once again was hearing how Sam wasn't over Jessica.

So, Dean tuned him out, his mind wandering back to a time before he met Casssie. A time when he was truly happy and it took him a long time to be that happy.

**Flashback while Sam's ranting**

Bree_ McIntyre, curly red head of hair, freckles, a no none sense personality, and damn could she kick Dean's ass. Dean met her right after Sam left for school. She was going to a community college, for acting or some crap. _

_He had parked his car to close to hers; he had to talk to one of the dean's so he could rid the school basement of some unruly student's spirits. Bree, had tried to open her car door with out dropping her books, and when that didn't happen and her things were scattered all over the wet ground. She turned to the Impala and started to kick it. Luckily or unluckily, Dean had come out in time to see his car taking the brunt of her attack._

_" Hey, Hey, what the hell are you doing to my car? " Dean gasped._

_The girl turned around and suddenly was embarrassed by her actions. As she turned around, she faced a very good-looking man, who wasn't to please by her actions._

_" I'm sorry, I tried to open my door with out hitting yours and well my papers scattered just upsetting me…." _

_"Causing you to kick my car, are you Insane woman, that ". He stopped to point at the car" Is a 1967 Chevy Impala, my father and I put that car together, and then he gave it to me. I love that Car, she is my baby."_

_Bree raised her eyebrows in amusement " And you think I'm insane?". She scoffed at Dean. Dean looked back over at the woman trying to pick up her belongings. He suddenly felt like a jerk just watching her bend over and pick up her things. He knelt down to help her, but was pushed back._

_" What are you doing?' She asked venomously, her curls bouncing as she shoved him. " I'm helping you?" he tried as he amazingly lost his balance and fell against his car. " Yeah, well I don't need your help." She came back with. She gathered the rest of her papers up, and threw them into the back seat of her Dodge Caliber. Dean stood up dusting off his pants and watched her pulled out of the spot and drove off._

_A few days later Dean decided that he liked this woman and that he was going to get her no matter what._

_It took quite some time but before you knew it, Bree couldn't get enough of Dean. He had charmed his way into her heart. John actually liked the girl, she had spunk, and fight in her, a few times she went with Dean on a few hunts. The more she learned about the Super natural the more she wanted to know._

_Dean had dated her for three months until that God awful night. That night that took her ripped her from his grasp. They had been walking home, under a full moon, from some girly movie that Bree wanted to see. It was Cinderella Man. It wasn't bad; dean handled the movie very well. _

_She had started to cross the street and he was going to follow but some thing caught his attention, a large van speeding towards her and Dean raced towards her to grab her hand but the van hit her first ripping her from Dean's grasp. The driver never stopped. Dean ran over to her. He pulled out his cell and called his father first then 911. He sat down in the street with her, blood was every where._

_" Bree, come on Bree I know your just messing with me, come on baby open those brown eyes, I know you are in there. I know you are" the next few hours were the worst. His father came, the ambulance came, and police had shown up. Dean just wanted to curl up next to her and sleep._

_No matter how much Dean begged, and pleaded with her, she never did open her eyes that night. There was nothing his father could do, not then anyway. He let his son, visit after hunts, or there were fights when he told Dean that he was his family not Bree._

_The day came when Dean had to make that heart wrenching decision, leave her on life support or take her off. It was a Thursday, when Dean had gone to say good bye to his love. He pulled up a chair and sat down._

_"Bree, I know you aren't there anymore and even if you are … I have to go Bree, and I'm not taking you with me. I am so sorry that I couldn't keep you safe. Dad can't bring himself to see you and since you have no one else, it is up to me. Bree, I know you wouldn't want to stay like this. You were so full of life, so peppy. I remember last year when you were beating on my …car" Dean choked out. He stood up and kissed her lips, before nodding to the nurses to shut off the machines. He couldn't bring himself to stay while she died. He walked out of the room, feeling so numb, he couldn't handle it. _

_John couldn't believe that Dean had decided to do what he did. He knew the minute his son walked into the apartment they had been renting. John took one long look at his son. His eyes softened and he walked towards his son, the man broke down into a little boy. Dean sobbed into his father's loving arms, until he couldn't stand up anymore, then they both slipped to the ground._

_John held his son that way for most of the night. Dean would start sobbing on and off, and it broke John's heart. He wanted his son to be happy and he was for awhile. The next day Dean wanted to leave, and they did. They never received the call that could have changed their lives that afternoon._

Dean closed his eyes and finally was sick and tired of hearing how he didn't get it.

" Fuck you Sam, stop telling me that I don't know how you feel asshole!'

Sam's eyes widened " Mom, doesn't count Dean." Sam spat at him

" No you are right Mom doesn't count, but a woman named Bree does, I know how it feels to have some one you love with every fiber of your being die. I know what that loneliness feels like, I know what heartache is Sam. I know what it is like to loose someone in unnecessary ways. I know life sucks, but it doesn't stop Sam."

Sam watched his brother unravel as he told his story about Bree. Dean had taken a seat across from his brother. Sam watched as his brother's walls crumbled, watched as the tears that were long over due fall from his eyes. Watched in silence as Dean buried his face in his hands and cried, openly cried. Sam stood up and walked over to his brother and embraced him, he actually hugged his brother to finally comfort him. Dean's arm's wrapped around his brother as he peeled off the emotional band-aide off. Sam finally got to see another side of the almighty Dean. This side broke his heart…

Now I'm not sure if I should leave this girl dead or bring her back with her memory gone..


	2. Chapter 2

The thing is Sam, I do get it. - 2

Disclaimer- Brooke, in any way shape or form or I own anything from supernatural, but I'd like to buy the Impala from you.

**A/N- I want to thank my willing partner in this Brookey Babe, she has given me some great ideas for this and for her continued support. **

" Yo Dean?" Sam yelled from across his spot on the bed, in front of the laptop.

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply from the bathroom.

"C'mere, I think I found a new gig".

Dean came out, toothbrush in hand and sat down on the bed next to Sam.

" The Punderson Manor, Ohio. Guests and night auditors have witnessed strange laughter and cold spots. A night auditor also claims she saw a female apparition 'wearing an old fashioned bluish- Grey cape and bonnet, plus a floor length dress'. The woman in the Civil war era clothing then floated up the stairs and left behind ice-cold air."

"That sounds good enough for me, lets get packed up and go."

"The last person to see the apparition was Lucy Dunner. The ghost cornered her; she fell from a second story balcony. She is in the hospital."

Dean nodded and walked out to the car, Sam followed soon after.

"So." Sam started uneasily " that Bree girl." He waited for Dean's reaction, but it never came, talk about a poker face. "Was she nice?"

"Sam…" dean warned.

"What? You asked about Jessica. I want to know about Bree."

Dean sighed" She was." His voice trailed off. He chuckled dryly. ": She was a redhead. Attitude to match. She was probably the only woman that could kick my ass."

Sam smiled slightly" Where did you guys meet?"

"Right after you…" Dean swallowed hard. "After you left for Stanford. I was in Ohio. Investigating some spirit haunting the community collage where she was studying. She uh". Dean smiled at the memory." she dropped her books in front of the impala. She got frustrated and started kicking the rims. The dents are still there." Dean laughed.

Sam scoffed "You threaten to _kill _me if I ever did anything to the Impala. And you go and _Date_ the chick that practically _assaulted_ it!"

"You are not that not Sammy". Sam shook his head as the car came to a stop at the hospital parking lot.

"Bree, you will never guess what I saw this afternoon!" Her friend Jamie yelled at her from the living room.

"What 's that?" she called back from the kitchen.

"I saw an Impala driving into town. Late 60 are model, black, loud and…" He was interrupted by glass smashing in the kitchen. He got up and ran to where Bree was standing. Blood on the floor and on her hands were the first things when he got through the open door.

"What happened?" he asked her.

She shook her head " No big deal, I just dropped a few glasses in the sink when I was washing them." She didn't know why she had dropped the glasses when she heard about the Impala. It sounded so familiar, yet so foreign. Like a memory from a dream, still hazy around the edges.

Jamie sighed; she had always been clumsy. "Come on, let's take you to the hospital, these cuts look pretty deep."

She nodded as Jamie wrapped a tea towel around each of her hands.

Bree hadn't been in the hospital since she was hit by a speeding van… At least, that's what she was told. She'd lost 5 months for her life. She had been in a coma for 2 of those months and when she woke up. She couldn't remember anything before those 5 months. The nurses had said a man was by her side every day and almost all throughout the night. Bree had no idea that would do that. The nurses didn't tell her anything more. Just that he said they were dating. The man never came back. She did want to find out who he was and why he left. But she couldn't find any trace of him. Though she did find a mans shirt at her house in her bedroom a few days after she had left the hospital. She kept it folded on the pillow next to her. The scent it left was oddly comforting. Like nothing could hurt her, even though it was just a shirt.

The nurses asked the routine question; "How did you do it?"

"Dropped a few glasses when I was washing them." _After hearing about an Impala…Why do I remember an Impala?_ A single tear fell from her cheek.

"Sorry, love " The nurse apologized," It may hurt a little." She added while sewing the stitches in Bree's hand.

Bree, nodded _You have no idea_

Dean and Sam walked into the hospital. They went to the front desk, where they found out Lucy was getting stitches. As they were walking to the room Dean spoke up, " You know Sam after we speak to this girl, I was thinking, that we should go check out the bar across the street from the motel…" he was cut off as a red -haired girl bumped into to him. He steadied her and looked down to see her face. Dean's eyes widened in shock. God, she looked like Bree. She quickly apologized and left. Dean shook his head to clear his clouded mind. _It couldn't have been Bree. Bree's dead She's been dead for…"_

"Dean?" Sam clicked his fingers in front of Dean's face, stopping the thoughts that were running through his mind.

"Huh?" Dean looked at Sam, who was leaning on the door Lucy was behind. Waiting for him to go in.

" You coming in?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming."

As she and Jamie were walking out after getting her stitched up, she walked into a guy. He reached out and grabbed her arms to stop her from losing her balance. He looked down at her; she came face to face with hazel eyes. So familiar in their color and shape. Like she'd gazed into them a million times before. She watched as his pupils dilated and his eyes widen. She quickly dropped her gaze and walked away as fast as she could. She heard him mutter her name. She looked over her shoulder to him still looking at her. She'd never seen him before. Yet she could've sworn she'd seen him somewhere.

Okay hit that bad little purple buttons please… because like it or not there is more a coming.


	3. Chapter 3

The thing is Sam, I do know-3

Jamie watched as Bree walked into the house they were renting. She had loved the house the minute he had brought her home from the hospital, she had said it reminded her of better times. Jamie didn't mind it was spacious enough. Bree walked over to thew couch and sat down, her head started to throb intensely. Almost to a sharp pain shooting behind her eyes, deep into her skull. She opened her eyes and looked for Jamie. He had gone to his room saying something about Bree taking some meds and getting some sleep, before the play tomorrow.

Bree stood up, a little wobbly at first, she swore she could hear her heart thumping inside, the pain in her skull increasing with every step she took. Once in her room of blues, purples and greens. She lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had to look away from it; it made her nervous for some reason. She reached under her bed and pulled out a worn photo album. After an hour of flipping through the pictures, she found one of her and another person, who was cut out of the photo.

Jamie knocked on Bree's door, he peeked in and found she was finally sleeping, he started to walk away, when she mumbled something, "Dean, please don't leave, I can hear you please ". Jamie smiled a small smile, only a handful of times did she say Dean's name. But he learned not to ask her about it, because she never remembered. Jamie retreated into his own room and fell fast asleep, nit knowing about the dreams that tortured Bree.

_His hands were as smooth as silk as they traced a scar on her back. Plump full lips that felt like velvet touched her heated skin. A small moan escaped her lips as he massaged her back. His hazel eyes heavy with want and lust, she was quivering under him, just as turned on as he was. Her flesh. Tingled and squirmed after every caress. His beautiful bronzed, scared, and fevered skin pressing against hers, His voice echoing her every thought._

_She opened her eyes to look at him, those hazel eyes that bore a hole into her soul, they sort of beckoned her, begging her to go with him. As he pulled her deeper into the sweet abyss of nothing but white-hot lighting, firing threw her and uncontrollable tremors. That sweet loving voice that brought her back to her bed._

_" I missed you" was all he whispered to her half sleeping form before he got up and dressed before he left._

Bree sat up in her bed, flushed, sweating, the dreams were getting more intense, and it was always the same person. She flopped onto her stomach and closed her eyes once more.

Dean, after seeing Lucy, had gone to the ' Black Dog' bar across the street from the motel. Sam declined in favor of looking up more about the Punderson manor, Lucy, and her family. Trying to find out why the ghost would only attack her and no one else.

Dean had stumbled back to the motel after one to many Tequila shots and pretty women. Trying to take his mind off of Bree, his brother had thought. Sam had still been up, still looking up happenings at the manor. Dean had mumble a ' hit the sack Sammy'. Sam did what he was told, not needing a confrontation from an intoxicated Dean. He got into bed and watched Dean fall over a fold in the rug in the middle of the room. He fell asleep to Dean's string of curses.

Okay so this was short, oh well the next one will be longer; a lot longer, I figure it was enough to get peoples attention.


	4. Chapter 4

The thing is Sam, I do know-4

**A/N- First thank you has to go out to Brookey Babe; she has been so awesome in helping me with this story and funny how we both have others but this one just keeps going. **

What started as a sad one shot story has blown up into this fun, silly, hot, story, I'm not sure how far we can take his but I'm pushing the enevople alittle more.

Disclaimer- Brooke and I do not own anything except Bree and Jamie.

Sam sighed in irritation for what must have been the twentieth time. He reached behind his head to grab his pillow and throw it over his face. Dean was sleeping, or dreaming in the bed next to him and right now, Sam was sure he didn't need to be there at that moment. And he didn't need to hear another pant or moan coming from his brother either. At first he was going to wake him, just a little grossed out. There were some things he didn't need to be hearing from his brother, and this was one of those things. But after a couple of minutes, he heard Dean mutter a name. So Sam decided to let the dream play out … At least until he couldn't bear it any more. It sounded like Dean was begging Bree not to leave him again. Sam lifted the pillow for enough of his face to see a light sheen of seat covering Dean's face. He was moving under the covers and before something else happened, that Sam really didn't want to happen, he went over to wake Dean up.

"Dean, Dean. Come on wake up. Please _God_ wake up."

Dean's eyes flicked open, throwing him into hunter mode. Dean quickly grabbed his arms that were gripping his shoulders pulling Sam over himself onto the other side of the bed. Whipping outs the knife in the process and putting it to Sam's throat.

"Whoa, dean it's me." Sam choked out

Dean released his gripe on Sam instantly. Sam leapt off the bed and backed away a little. Dean looked around and sighed as he put the knife back under the pillow. He looked over at Sam and frowned

"If it was you then why the hell did you wake me up the way you did? I thought you were some one else, I thought something happened."

Sam muttered a sorry; Dean looked over at him "What time is it anyway?"

"Sam looked behind him at the clock before turning to face Dean." 4 AM… Dean look I'm sorry for waking you, but you were dreaming and the places that dream were going…. Well even I shouldn't have to hear."

Dean ducked his head. Hiding the rose pink blush that spread across his cheeks. It wasn't Sam making those noises, it was he. "I'm sorry, I guess I was just getting carried away. Well I'm up now unless you let me go back to sleep." He saw Sam go back to his bed and get under the covers. Dean shrugged and got into his own bed.

Things were quiet until Sam spoke, "You know, I think you should tell me what or who you were dreaming about". Sam tried, but his brother sat up and glared at him.

"Why Sam? Have you run out of nightmares about Jessica, now you fell the need to dig into _my_ nightmares?"

_Okay that was harsh, but he deserved it. He was going to get off that easy… awe man, lets not even go there._

"No dean I have plenty.' He looked down and sighed a little. " I was just concern that I dragged up that memory of Bree by asking you about her, and now out of the blue you are thrashing about" he motioned with his hands to the bed Dean was sitting on, 'Asking her not to leave you again".

Dean sighed and laid down under the comforter. Closing his eyes and turning, facing away from Sam" Just drop it. And get a few more hours of sleep, we have to go back and finish talking to that Lucy girl."

Dean heard his brother sigh and roll over. Dean lay there, his eyes wide and bright. Maybe Sam was right, maybe talking about Bree was bothering him more than he thought, and seeing that woman in the hospital… She looked so much like Bree.

An hour went by and still Dean couldn't get back to sleep. He let out a breath of frustration and hopped out of bed. He quietly made his way to the shower. He let his mind wander as he turned on the faucet, letting the almost scalding hot water pound on his shoulders as he leaned against the shower wall. He closed his eyes as the steam clouded around him. He thought back to when he told the doctor to turn off Bree's life support machine. He walked out of that room, out of her life forever. He walked out and left her to die alone because he was too weak t see the woman he loved die, because of him. He was the one to tell them to turn it off. He remembered the nurses calling to him, but he kept on walking, never looking back, he just needed to get the hell out of the hospital, out of town, out of the state. Away from the place where everything was related to Bree.

Maybe Bree was haunting him, for leaving her to die all-alone in a small town hospital coma unit. It was a logical explanation for him to see her at the hospital. Though he hoped to God that it wasn't it. He didn't want to dig up her bones and burn hem. He sighed as he turned the water off. After dressing and making a cup of coffee, he sat at the table in the adjoining kitchen with the laptop in front of him. He stared at the screen; slowly he went through the motions of looking for a dearth notice for Brianna McIntyre.

There wasn't any death notice issued. Dean searched everywhere he could for any type of article on her death, but still came up empty handed.

"Oh my God." He breathed more to himself than out loud. It was early morning, and by now Sam was up and about moving about the motel room doing random things. He heard Dean say something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He looked over at his brother, who was sitting at the table, staring at the computer screen.

"Dean?" He asked as he made his way over to the table.

"Oh my God." Dean said louder, once more.

" Dean?" Sam sat across from his brother, cocking his head to one side. It looked like Dean was going to have some kind of anxiety attack. His skin paled a lighter shade of white, his fingers were trembling, and his body was shaking slightly and his breathing not quite right. Dean looked up at him

" Sam," Dean started to say, his eyes glassy and wide, "I'm worse than dad ever could have been. Sam I left before they even said she was dead.' Sam threw a confused look at his brother; Dean ignored it an kept on talking.

"She died alone… or so I thought. Now after seeing that girl I bumped into at the hospital yesterday and having that dream. I was wondering if she was haunting me because I left her. So I looked up a death notice, but there isn't one…" dean trailed off. His skin went from pale to a sickly shade of green. He rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Sam stood up and walked over to the door, wondering if he should go in and comfort his brother or not. He did what he usually did when Dean intentionally locked himself in the bathroom; he went to get coffee.

Dean sat on the closed toilet seat with his head in his hands. He heard Sam call out that he was going to get some coffee. He unlocked the door, when he heard the unmistakable rumble of the Impala's engine. He went out to the main room and looked through his duffel bag for a badge. And made his way to the last place he knew Bree lived.

He walked up to the stairs to the front door of Bree's last know address. He knocked twice on the door before a little girl opened it. He bent down to her height, as not to scare her and asked to speak to one of her parents. He hoped to God Bree didn't live here, if that was her daughter… He didn't finish his line of thought as he came face to face with an older woman. Who definitely was not Bree, he breathed a silent breath of relief and flashed his badge.

"Ma'am, does a woman by the name Brianna McIntrye reside in the residence."

"No sir. Bree moved from here a little while ago, after her accident."

"Accident?" Dean tried to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Yes, she was hit by a speeding van. She just about died too. She was in a coma, for… I don't know how long. The doctors said that her boyfriend, good looking kid much like yourself stayed there and talked to her was one of the reasons she woke up when she did. Everyone started calling her a miracle. 'Tis a shame though…'

"Shame about what though?" dean interrupted.

The woman looked a little taken back" her boyfriend, just ups and left, right before she woke up. The nurses went out and called after him, but never looked back. Poor girl to go all through that and to have him leave…."

Dean took off running back to the motel. "Hey where are you going " the woman called after him.

Dean ran. He had to find her, she was alive. He ran back to the motel. The Impala was parked in front of the motel room, Sam was just getting out. Dean ran up to him and took the keys from his brother. He let an "I'll explain later". Fly from his lips as he took his place in the driver's seat.

Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot. Quickly turning the engine off. He walked up to the front desk and flashed his badge at the woman behind it.

"I need the address of Brianna McIntyre, she was in here for stitches a few days ago."

"Yes, I have the information here, officer."

"Please ma'am, quickly, it's an emergency."

She gave him the address and he rushed back to the Impala.

Dean looked at the house; it was the same damn house they lived in. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door until some one answered it. It opened to reveal Bree standing behind it. His breath hitched in his throat as she looked at him. The same brown eyes shinning in the sunlight.

"Bree…"He breathed.

She looked at him confused," I'm sorry do I know you?"

Okay I know I'm a bitch but its run into page four and I'm lazy. So I'm splitting up the chapter once again Please review just to let us know what you think…


	5. Chapter 5

The thing is Sam, I know know-5

Brookey Babe and myself would like to thank those who did stop and browse our little story. It will keep going until we finish it.

Dean looked at Bree in shock. She didn't remember him. She didn't remember what he meant to her. She doesn't know how much she meant to him. Dean visibly deflated. He had no idea what to do. Standing there on her doorstep just staring at the woman he loved. Knowing that she couldn't remember that she loved him.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong address. I'm sorry."

With that Dean turned and walked away. Just like he did that night at the hospital. Never looking back.

Bree stood there confused as the handsome young man walked way from her, something was very familiar about him. The golden skin. The hazel eyes. The smile she was met by, when she opened the door.

"Wait, wait a second." She called to him.

Dean had heard her call out to him, but he didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see that lost look of confusion again. He could handle the loss, just shut people out of his life again, not a problem. He didn't want to make her feel bad, about not remembering him. He kept walking to the Impala. He made the mistake of pausing for a second. Long enough for her to get close enough for her smile to break his heart all over again.

" Can I ask you, who you are looking for, maybe they live on this street. I'm not the only Bree, I can assure you. She asked him, with the sun hitting her hair making it look like a fireball.

" Thanks. But um I think I'm good Bree. Sorry to have bothered you." He gave her and halfhearted smile before getting into the Impala. The engine roared to life catching her attention.

It was a black Impala. _It was a Black Impala, Jamie saw a black Impala. She wasn't sure why but she looked at the rims of the tires; there were a few dents in them._

_"_Nice, car. 67' right?"

Dean looked at her with amazement, waiting to see her remembers, but it never came. "Yeah, it is. Listen I'm in town for a few days, maybe we could have lunch or get a beer sometime."

Bree lifted her head up to see Jamie walking towards them with a huge smile. He saw the car and the man inside, he looked so familiar. Jamie walked over to Bree and kissed her cheek as he hugged her. "Hey baby."

Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, as the man kissed her. She turned to Dean and smiled once more "Sure that sounds great. Well you know where I live."

Dean only nodded and drove off Tears stung his eyes as he watched the two in the rear view mirror.

I know it was short but oh well…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter - 6

See I told ya it was going to keep going LOL. Anyway thank you Brookey Babe for helping me out on this.

Disclaimer- I nor Brooke owns super natural -

_"Oh my god Dean, please, please, mmmm," She whispered under him. She wanted him to make her feel safe again. She missed him and didn't know why. She had him every night and day, wherever and when ever the mood hit them. It could have been in the m idle of the afternoon, in the middle of a hunt and in a cornfield, clothes would fly._

Bree opened her eyes, her body, feeling like she just had run a marathon. Her heart racing against the sands of time. Why couldn't she see his face, just bits and pieces, what the hell was going on? She got out of bed to take a shower, maybe grab something to eat. She felt really bad about kissing Jamie; he had been her roommate for a few years and like her best friend. He deserved a chance himself at happiness. He wasn't a bad looking, big hazel blue eye, black hair, he worked out. Dimples. What was their not to love about him?

That was it, she'd make it up to Jamie, she left him a note on the counter that she wanted to talk to him after the play and go to the club down the street. The Sky Bar. Finally happy that that she was ready to move on from her life, from her accident and from who ever the man was that sat by her day and night. Now it just made her mad that he left. Who does that? Who leaves the one they supposedly loved? An angry tear burned her cheek as it slides down her face. Well if he, who ever he was. He didn't love her anymore, his loss. Then why was she so upset, if he was so great and she didn't care, why was she clinging so tightly to the thought?

She went into her closet and grabbed a few clothes, blue jeans, a black lacey halter-top, her black work blazer. She then looked at the boots on the floor and a flash of something hit her mind.

_"Oh my god, they're perfect. Aren't they?" Bree held up a pair of black and white cowboy boots._

_What was that? I could never remember before where I got those boots. _Bree only shook her head and headed into the shower.

**----------------------------**

"Dude, let me go, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean shoved his brother. Sam studied his brother, he didn't know what was going on, but if he had to listen to anymore sex dreams, he was going to have a problem himself. Not that he was looking at Dean in that way. But the things that Dean was saying and the noises he was making, hell the Demon they were after would have been hard.

"Dean, we have to stop you from dreaming, your, your… there are things coming from your mouth that are _hard_ for me to listen too. What is going on in that head of yours? Where did you go this afternoon and why aren't these dreams going away?"

Dean ran his fingers through his short hair; he moved a certain way and realized what Sam was talking about. He looked down at his lap and moved so he wasn't so confined. Sam covered his eyes.

"Sam, I saw her. I saw... I saw Bree".

"What, when did you see Bree? This morning? When you rushed in and took the keys then left. What happened Dean? Let me help you with what ever you are going through." Sam offered.

Dean looked at his brother, those big brown puppy eyes. Bree would've loved him; then again maybe it was a good thing they never met.

"After you left, I went to a house she lived in before and well and older woman and a little girl lived there. It seems the boyfriend leaving was the talk of the town. Anyway officer Shanter got the address of her new house. Sam, it was the same one we lived in, the same house. She opened the door, looked right at me. God she is so beautiful, so…never mind." His cheeks turned pink as he went on. "She had no clue, who I was. None. But as soon as I turned to leave she walked over and talked to me, she looked right at where she had kicked the Impala. I'm not sure why, but I asked her to get a beer or lunch while we where here and she said yes, but that was after some guy walked over and kissed her".

"What!" Sam asked, "Why are you so calm if he kissed her?"

Dean shrugged "I guess because there is nothing I can do. I know she is alive, well, and happy. Who am I to turn her life upside down by saying what, Sam? Hi I'm Dean; we use to sleep together a while ago. I'm here to leave you once again. I'm the boyfriend that left you for dead instead of staying. I'm the reason you were hit by the van!"

Now Dean was making Sam mad. "You are such a fucking asshole Dean! Yes, you should tell her, you owe her that much, what happens if something triggers a memory and she knows you fucking left her again? I know it is hard for you to watch as she lives her life without you. I already paid for the room for a few more days, so you can work this out. Even if she doesn't remember you. Dean, you'll get a fresh start, there had to be a reason she was willing to rip her clothes off and jump into bed with you in the first place, right? So, pull yourself together and get back to being that Dean that I know. Come on lets go."

Dean watched Sam grab the keys, "Where are you going?" Sam smiled, "No, _we_ are going to introduce you to Bree." Sam waited for his for his brother to freak out, but he didn't, he just sat down and stared at Sam.

"No."

Sam shook his head "Fine, then I'm going to go talk to Lucy, maybe grab some lunch. I guess I'll see you later. Then we can go to the bar and get you drunk. Sam went out the door and walked over to the car. As he opened the door a piece of paper flew out. He bent over to pick it up; it was an address, written in his brother's left -handed scribble. Sam grinned ear to ear, he tucked the paper in his palm and got into the car.

Dean heard the Impala take off, he lay back down and hoped to get a little more sleep, maybe get through the whole dream this time because waking up half hard all the time was no fun at all.

----------------------------

Bree looked at herself once more before deciding that she looked all ready to go to the play. She walked down the stairs, grabbed her purse and keys. As she turned the knock to the door and opened it there was a good-looking younger guy coming up her steps. She locked and closed the door behind her, then turned to face him.

Sam had no problem finding the house, it was a cute house, and it was hard for Sam to imagine his brother living there with a girl. It looked more like a house he and Jessica would have lived in. He got out of the car and walked up the steps as soon as he saw her open the front door. She was as pretty as Dean had said; Sam would have gone out with her a heartbeat. He saw her looking at the car with some recognition.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked as she walked towards Sam. The closer she got the more she saw the Impala behind him.

"Um, yeah, but I can come back if you're on your way out. My name's Sam Winchester, I wanted to talk to you about my brother Dean?"

The blank look on her face told him she hadn't a clue, which he was talking about. Her smiled widened though. "Do I know your brother?" she asked, with hope in her voice. _That was a start_ Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I think so and he thinks so, but he has met you twice now and you don't seem to know him?" A startled look swept over her face as she was trying to remember some thing.

"You said Winchester right?" she asked him again cocking her head to the side as if it was going to help her remember. "Winchester that name is so familiar." Sam smiled at her, "Listen I just need to ask you a few questions about my brother."

She frowned at the request "I'm actually on my way out, but, if you want, later we're going to the Sky bar down the road, met me there and you can ask away." She pulled a number out of her pocket and handed it to him."Or give me a call". Sam smiled as she walked by him, she smelled like apple pie. Sam mentally slapped himself for even going there. He went back to the car and took of in search of Lucy, to ask her a few questions, about this ghost problem.

**----------------------------**

Three beers and two hours later, Sam had a head full of useless information. Lucy had really been no help other than trying to get a date out of Sam. Which Sam only told her he'd be at the Sky Bar later to meet him there if she wanted. He grabbed some lunch for his brother and headed back to the motel to do some more research, there had to be more to this case than Lucy was telling him.

As Sam walked into the motel, he heard the shower going and a voice in the shower then noticed the door was still open a little. Sam walked over to close the door, but still had the non-pleasure of hearing his brother taking care of his 'waking up half hard' problems.

Sam laughed a little, "Why me" He asked out loud.

Sam placed lunch on the table and lifted up the laptop, to go over the case one more time. He heard Dean's cell phone ringing. Sam got up and walked over to it, 'DAD' was flashing on the ID screen. Sam flipped the phone open.

"Hi dad, yup its Sam, how are you?" He paused, "Better question _where_ are you? Well Dean is in the shower, but I need to ask you a question. Do you know Bree McIntyre?" Sam heard his father take a deep breath.

"What happened Sam?" He asked as he let out the breath.

"Well, she's alive and not so mentally well. It seems she can't or won't remember Dean, and I was just wondering what really happened after her accident." Sam knew his father wasn't going to tell him.

"Sam, where are you boys?" The question startled Sam, "Um Ohio." All he heard next was the dial tone. He heard the bathroom door open and watched as Dean came out of the steamy room with a relaxed look on his face. Dean looked over at Sam and smiled "I feel so much better" was all he said as he peered into the bag to see what was for lunch.

See that button please tap it 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-7

Thank you to all those that browsed through this , you have no idea how fun this one has been.

A/N- Thank you Brooke!!!!!

Bree sat quietly watching the play, she knew that she might have been able to go on, but after getting the headache this afternoon, she didn't want to chance it. She went backstage after the play, ran over to Jamie, and jumped on him. _'Operation Jamie'_ was now in full effect. She kissed him square on the lips and hugged him so tightly that he could hardly breath.

"Bree, what has gotten into you?" He asked not that kissing Bree was horrible, but he was curious to see what brought this all about.

"I'll tell you later, right now go impress your public" She pushed him towards the waiting newspapers and journalist. She looked over to see Lucy Diner staring at her; she walked closer to her.

"Bree, how are you? I heard you weren't feeling well". Lucy hissed as she grabbed Bree's arm pulling her towards Lucy. Bree tried to pull away; she was much stronger than this woman holding her was. Lucy placed her hand around Bree's neck and began to squeeze, "This time my dear you aren't going to wake up" Lucy pulled Bree to the stairs, no matter how hard Bree struggled against Lucy the hand only tightened.

"Lucy, what is this all about" Bree realized what she was going to do as they got closer to the window, the building wasn't that tall, but a fall from the second floor would hurt like a bitch.

"The Winchesters, I want them gone, as long as you're alive they are going to stay here and try to figure out what is in the manor and I can't have that!" She spat as she tossed Bree across the hall way closer to the window. As Lucy came closer, Bree kicked out her left leg, it connect with Lucy's rib cage, forcing the girl to the ground. Bree walked closer to the girl and used the top of her foot to snap kick at Lucy's face. Lucy grabbed her leg and forced her back.

As the fighting was going on upstairs, a black Impala was racing to get to the theater. Sam had a vision of Bree fighting some one, but he couldn't tell whom. He had seen her falling out of a window; he wasn't sure how high up she was. As the Impala screeched to a halt, Sam happened to look up and Bree crashing threw the window down into the windshield of the Impala.

Bree wasn't sure how it had happened one moment she had the upper hand next thing she knew she was being tossed out the window. A black car broke her fall, but she didn't miss the horror filled hazel eyes as she passed out.

Sam was already calling 911 as Dean practically vaulted from his car, Bree was bent into the windshield, but she looked pretty alive for a girl that was thrown out of the window onto a car. Dean didn't want to touch her; the fear of hurting her more than she already was deep in his soul. Bree felt the glass scratch at her but looked at the man next to her, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Bree, you'll be fine, I promise." Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

Sam had a hard time prying Dean off Bree as the paramedics came to remove her from the car, telling Sam they had to take out the windshield. Sam nodded as he moved Dean away. Just by looking at his brother, he could tell it was starting to happen all over again.

Jamie had come out of the theater and saw Bree laying across the windshield and freaked out, not an half hour ago she was smiling at him, eyes shining at him, now she looked dead. A police officer grabbed him trying to calm him down. Just like Sam was talking to Dean. As soon as Dean looked like he'd be okay Sam walked a few steps away to call John.

"Dad, this is bigger than some damn ghost in a manor, Bree was thrown out of a window and crashed onto Dean's windshield. He's fine right now, but I'm not sure how much longer he'll hold up. I'm taking him to the hospital. If you can be there I'm sure Dean would appreciate it." Sam hung up the phone and walked over to the cop saying it was their car that she landed on, and he was looking for a ride to the hospital.

**----------------------------**

Moment's later Sam was sitting in the waiting room with Dean, who hadn't said too much. Sam kept waiting for the crack, for the dam to break but Dean was holding it all in, until four hours later, a familiar shape walked through the door. Sam's jaw dropped, he felt his heart beat loudly in his ears. Their father was walking right towards them. Dean's eyes didn't move from the floor, but Sam stood up and hugged his father for all he was worth. John looked at his other son just sitting, like all the fight was forced right out of him.

"How's your brother?" John finally asked. Sam wasn't sure what to say, "Dean hasn't said a word or moved from that spot since we got here." John nodded at his younger son.

"Sam why don't you go find some place for me to stay and I'll talk to Dean for a while." He tossed Sam the truck keys. Sam smiled a little smile and understood, if anyone could get Dean back to normal it was his father.

John watched as Sam left the waiting room, then he looked at his oldest boy, John smiled fondly at him as he looked like the time his pet cat died, it was a stray that wandered around and he had caught Dean playing with it one day. John let the boys keep it until they had to leave, but one of the nasty kids in the town had strung up Dean's cat. John had to tell him the cat got hit by a car, but somehow Dean found out and beat the living hell out of those kids. After that he just clamed up. John had to deal with a closed off Dean for weeks until a small wild cat came along.

"Dean, I'm here for you and Sam. Sam called me to tell me Bree was alive, and now this happens."

Dean didn't even look at his father as he talked to him, he heard the voice and it was comforting, but to Dean it was happening all over again. John didn't know how to help him either.

A nurse came out to see Dean still sitting there, "Mr. Winchester " Dean's eyes lifted up to look at her, "You can go see Bree now, a doctor will be in to tell you what is going on." Dean stood up and walked through the door. The nurse only shook her head as John looked at her questioningly. He knew, he knew this time Bree was going to die.

The nurse opened the door and lead Dean into the room, Bree lay there so pale against the sheets, her eyes half open half closed, and she turned her head to look at Dean. A smile spread across her face, "I'm guessing I should know you, since I landed on your car. I'm Bree."

Dean walked closer to her "I'm Dean Winchester. I'm just glad that you are alive." She smirked at that, knowing that she wouldn't be much longer, but why be the bearer of bad news wasn't that, what doctors were for. He watched her close her eyes and sigh; he sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Bree, you are going to be fine, I promise I'm not leaving this time, not until you leave with me I promise you. He kissed her hand and sat there until a doctor walked in with his father. John's eyes were a little watery; he didn't want Dean to hear this by himself.

"Dean, I'm Dr. Davis. I worked on Bree when she came in, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Bree isn't going to make it this time around. I did everything I could to stop her internal bleeding and hoped for the best. With the speed she had falling onto the car it crushed some of her organs bruising them severely. I am so sorry to have to tell you this but I'm not sure how long Bree has."

Dean's eye glassed over and before he knew what happened his body dropped to the ground. John went over to his son and asked the doctor to let his son stay with Bree, until the end this time. John could not believe that this was going to happen, not again. John had left the room to call Sam, who said he'd get there as soon as he could. Having Dean go through this by himself was never going to do.

Sam called Jamie and told him the news, Jamie said he'd stop later that night to see her.

**----------------------------**

Dean had woken up and gotten out of bed, he looked over at Bree who was only hooked up to an IV to keep her on fluids. The words kept running through his head, he stopped himself from throwing up. This couldn't be happening again. He looked over at the girl that broke his heart once and now it was going to happen again. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Just as he did that the monitors started wailing. The heart monitor made that god-awful sound. Dean dropped to his knees, he looked up to see the doctors and nurses rush in "We got a flat line!"

After five minutes the doctors called it. A doctor came over and whispered something in his ear. Dean couldn't believe it she was gone this time, gone. He bolted up and looked at the cross, it was time he cashed in his chips.

He found the hospitals church, he went to the front of the pews and knelt down and looked at the giant cross in front of him, tears just flowing down his face. He hadn't heard Sam or his father walk in, they stopped as they heard Dean talking, well praying to God, someone he didn't believe in.

"Please, don't do this, please don't take her away again. I can't…" Dean choked on his words. "You have so many people that meant so much to me, my mom, Jess, all those I couldn't save. Renee, those kids that didn't wake up on so many cases. I know I haven't been your favorite person, but can't I get one break out of this. Bree…." Tears splashed onto the floor as he cried, "Bree was my good thing I could look back on and laugh, she was. Is so alive, how can you keep her? I need her this time. Do you hear me? I need her."

Sam nudged John as Dean made his pleas heard. They both left Dean to try and find some kind of peace.

"God, I know we can make some kind of deal. If you bring her back I'll stop hunting I'll give up the scams, I promise I'll stay here with Bree and love her until you take me from her. Please" Dean wiped his eyes and stood up as he heard the door open and another man walked in kneeling down and began his request.

Dean light a candle as he walked out


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

His pleas did not fall on deaf ears, a slight glow and his own mother walked over to Bree's body, and they hadn't taken her away yet. Mary walked over as she felt Bree's soul shimmer out of nowhere.

" Bree, it isn't your time, you have been granted another life."

The girl smiled "But I don't know him, I can't remember him " Mary moved towards he and kissed her cheek. " You will with time, just let him love you". With that the monitors twitched on, bells and whistles really and a nurse ran in to see a sputtering Bree opening her eyes. The nurse smiled at the young woman. She had been Bree's nurse the first time it she had come to the hospital. Bree's eyes fluttered closed again, and once more she was tossed into a dark abyss.

Dean was walking back towards the exit when a younger nurse raced up to him " Dean, you need to come with me. I can't explain. This but you have to come with me." Dean followed the nurse back to Bree's room. Dean stopped in his tracks.

" I … I don't need to see this, really I don't ".

" Yes, you do now come on."

Dean felt it as he walked into the room, something wasn't quiet right, he saw Bree still laying there with her eyes closed, but this time when he looked over at the monitors, all of them where beeping the way they should. He looked at the doctor as he was looking over her chart. The Doctor walked over to dean and motioned for him to follow him.

Once in the doctor's office, Dean sat in the soft leather chair, his fingers ran over the armrest before looking at the doctor.

" Mr. Winchester, I know you were here last time Bree was brought in and I have good but very strange news. Bree is alive, I'm not sure how this happened, but it wouldn't be the first time that this had happened, funny thing is she was clinically dead for seven minutes. Then some how her heart was beating again and she was breathing. The bad news I had to place back into a medical coma. She should only be out for a few days. Just so her body can recover."

The doctor waited for him to say something. But he didn't only "Thanks " as he stood up and went out the door. He had some one he needed to thank for bringing Bree back. He walked into the chapel and knelt back down in front of the massive cross.

" I made a deal with you and you kept up your end. I will make good on my end."

Dean went to the nearest pay phone and called his brother to tell him what happened and that he was staying at the hospital for a few more hours before coming home to talk to them. He had some thing he had to tell them and it was important. Sam said fine they'd wait for him. Dean walked back into Bree's room and climbed back up onto the bed, he placed one arm around her.

" Bree, I'm here and I promise you I'm not going anywhere this time." he kissed her check NAD laid his head down next to her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sam sat there staring at his father, he just told John what Dean had said, making John more than nervous. If dean had a second chance with Bree, would he keep hunting with them? Sam next called Jamie and told him that Bree was alive and that he wanted to talk to Jamie. Sam gave Jamie directions to the motel; he wanted to ask Jamie a few questions about Bree.

" Not a problem, I just need to finish up with the last cop here and I will be there shortly."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at their father, the man looked like hell.

" Dad " he had started but John only muttered something about going to visit this manor a see if he couldn't get any more information than Sam already had. He' see Sam later. Sam watched as his father walked out of the motel and walking towards the truck. Sam thought his father had a sort of defeated look about him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jamie got to the motel after getting rid of the police officer asking him all kinds of questions. He walked over to the room that Sam had been staying and knocked on the door. Sam goes up from the laptop and answered the door.

" Hi, you must be Jamie, I'm Sam Winchester " Sam moved from the door so Jamie could go in. " Thanks for coming I just had a few small. Well not so small questions for you about Bree" Jamie nodded as he sat on the end of Dean's bed.

" I figured you would, but first I have one for you, who pushed Bree out the window?"

Sam shrugged; he had no freaking idea that it was. " I'm not sure, all I know is that the police offered to pay for the windshield so that calmed my brother down a bit. Do you want a beer?" Sam offered as he sat down on the couch.

" Sure."

Sam handed him a corona usually Dean drank Molson or some crap like that.

" How well do you know Bree, I know Dean met her years ago I was just curious as to when you met her".

Jamie grinned as he thought back " Well I met her as soon as she moved to town, actually she moved onto campus. Maybe three years ago. I heard that she had been in a coma for a while and that people treated her poorly after that. Something about her boyfriend leaving her for dead."

Sam winced at that remark but Jamie kept going " I met her in acting class, she is very good, said she wanted to be a soap star. General Hospital was her goal. She had she wanted to get out of her one house which is the reason she moved on campus. Then I asked her if she wanted to rent a house. Then next thing I knew she said she had the perfect one. I think, she thought I was gay for a while. We have been friend ever since then."

Sam nodded seeing how it was possible that Jamie wasn't outed yet.

" So, you knew about the coma and her boyfriend, and her waking up unable to remember anything, has she had any odd dreams or said anything in her sleep?" Sam pressed.

" I knew that she was a coma victim and that she had lost her memory. She really never started talking in her sleep until lately, I knew about Dean, just not that he was your brother. I heard her the other night asking Dean not to leave again. But when I ask her about it she can't remember. So I've learned just to drop it. But she did do something the other day, un Bree like."

" Maybe it was more than a few days ago, it was after I told her I saw the Impala. She broke a few glasses in the sink. Then I saw her talking to your brother the other day and that was when the not so rated pg. dreams started."

Sam sat straighter " She's been having those dream too?" "Dean is just out of control with them, I have to wake him up before, well" Jamie laughed " I know, believe me I know."

Jamie looked at his watch then at his cell" You know I'd love to stay but I'm suppose to go to this cast party in a few minutes ". Sam nodded understandlying and watched as Jamie got up and left the motel room, About the same time his dad came back.

" Who was that?" he asked his younger son.

" That was Bree's roommate Jamie, seems he has a small crush on her. You want to get some dinner while we wait for Dean?" John agreed to dinner and they went to a bigger dinner down the road. Ohio wasn't so bad.

Dean woke up to look at a pair of brown eyes staring at him; her fingers were entwined with his. But the look was a vacant one. She almost looked a little afraid of him as he sat up.

" Bree?" Dean asked as he touched her cheek a tear was running down. He wiped it away and kissed where it had fallen on her fingers. Bree turned her face to be staring at him.

" You stayed." it was more of a staement rather than a question, but Dean answered her any way. ' Yes. I'm never leaving you again, I promise." he told her in a low husky voice as he kissed her fingertips.

Bree knew something had happened but she still was not sure who this beautiful man lying in her hospital bed was. He seemed familiar and made her feel safe.

" Who are you?" she asked him, she wanted to know. She wanted to know why this guy made her feel so same and warm.

" I'm Dean Winchester." He knew the name would mean nothing to her " And I was hoping we could be friends."

Bree looked at him through hazy eyes " I knew you before my coma didn't I " she sounded almost sad asking him.

Dean nodded " Yep, we were pretty close, but you should get some sleep. I'll stay here and protect you " her eyes started to close again satisfied that he had answered her question. Dean kept his word and stayed, long after she fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bree woke up some time during the night and rolled onto her side to trace the out line of dean's face. She wanted so desperately to remember Dean. He seemed like a nice guy. He was hot. She had fallen back to sleep, until a nurse came in and saw them cuddled together. She left them alone, knowing the morning she'd have to ask Dean to leave. She was sure it was the same guy as last time. No one was ever so devoted to some one as he was.

7AM rolled around pretty early and the door to Bree's room opened, The nurse came in and woke her up to check her vitals then left the room after she took some blood. Dean's arm went around her and pulled her closer to his warm comforting body. The door opening for the third time that morning finally annoyed her.

" Jamie" she said in a sleepy voice as her roommate came into the room with a few flowers in hand. Dean stirred next to her, opened his eyes, and saw Jamie sitting on the bed. Dean began getting out of the bed suddenly feeling uncomfortable, he told Bree. He had to go talk to his father and brother then she'd have his undivided attention. Jamie said a goodbye as Dean walked by him. Jamie turned his attention back to his friend lying in the bed. Bree sat up her and pulled Jamie closer, she kissed his soft velvety lips and smiled.

" Morning."

Jamie pulled away from her and gave her the flowers "Bree, I have something to tell you about Dean. You might not like it but doesn't take it out on him. I went to see Sam last night his brother and his father was out. Um…."

Bree studied Jamie's face and saw something that she knew she wasn't going to like, until once more the door opened, there came in the most welcomed sight of all. She tried to jump out of bed a walk well stumble over to the man. She threw her arms around him and tears ran down her face.

" John. I never thought I'd see you again. Oh my god where have you been?" she squealed.

John looked over at Jamie " I didn't know you had company, um I'll come back later. I'm guessing dean went to go find me and Sam." He noticed the frown that came over Bre3e's face and the look o not recognizing Dean 's name. _Maybe it was for the best._

_**Chapter nine**_

"You are what?" Sam's voice echoed in the room.

" I'm not going to hunt anymore. I'll help you with this bitch of a ghost and then I'm done, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it."

Sam kept waiting for Dean to say he was just kidding, But he didn't

" Dean" Sam watched his brother empty his duffel bag of his weapons.

"Sam, there is nothing you are going to be able to say to me to get me to change my mind. I'm done, no one else is going to die because of me." Dean was about to walk into the bathroom, when his father grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall.

"Dad" Dean looked a little startled but didn't flinch.

"Dean, you aren't leaving this hunt, you aren't going to turn your back on Sam or me do you understand me?" His father asked in a low menacing voice.

"I'm sorry Dad, but I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore. Look at what keeps happening to us, the more we try and help people the more we get punished by losing what we love. Sam lost Jess, you lost mom and Bree may be alive but she doesn't know who I am."

John looked over at Sam and back to Dean, he understood how hard it had been on Dean, throughout this whole thing Dean had been the sturdy rock and no his human side was starting to show and the rock was starting to crumble. He knew if he made Dean continue he would but only because John forced him into it. John let go of his son and decided to let this little trantum play out.

" Okay Dean, you want out fine, Sam and I will stay for a week after this is over and then we are leaving you here to play house with Bree. "

Sam was going to say something, how unfair was this he wanted to get out and Dean pulled him back in, now Dean had a break down and Dad was just letting him. As he was going to open his mouth his father shot him a look to keep it closed.

John backed away from Dean and walked out the door to cool off, he was going to have to go talk to Bree in the morning, maybe get her to help him make Dean leave. John hated being the bad guy. He loved his boys and would lay down his life for them. After this was over , god willing they all would be left standing he wanted them to have the lives they wanted he wanted the grandkids and in-laws and all of that. But this Demon had to come first.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jamie stood looking at Bree; she looked a little better. Her skin color was coming back not that she had a lot to begin with. Bree patted the bed she wanted him to sit down for this one. Jamie could tell this wasn't going to be good for him.

" How are you feeling Bree? The nurses said in a couple days you can come home." Jamie picked up her hand and kissed it.

" Jamie " she started. He backed away kind of knowing what she was going to say.

" You like that guy don't you?" He watched as a pink color came to her cheeks " There is something about him, but Jamie I also like you" she pulled Jamie closer to her " I mean I really like you" she pulled him until she could reach his lips and then kissed him. Jamie kissed her back, his hands in her hair pulling her up and closer to her. He let go when he heard the door swing open.

"Bree, I'm glad you are feeling better. I hear that a few more days and you'll be able to get out of here. I have to say two times beating death is a record. WE just need you for a few tests and he can have you for the rest of the time. But the police said they may stop here to ask you a few questions." Her doctor told her. Jamie waved good bye as the nurses came in to draw blood and what ever else they had to do. Jamie was going to go find Dean and find out what was really going on.

Bree sat there quietly as the nurses drew her blood and checked he vitals. The doctor told her that some one would be there to take her to the room for a CAT scan just to make sure there wasn't any damage. The doctor left her alone for a few minutes. A moment later her door opened and a familiar face came into view.

Bree had been in the bathroom when John walked into the room, so she didn't see him right away, but when she came out. Bree just about fainted when she saw him. She leapt towards him nearly knocking him over even though her body was screaming for her to stop.

" John, Oh my god John Winchester. I'm so glad to see you!" she squeezed him tightly and never wanted to let go. He was the only person she hadn't forgotten. When she finally released him from her gripe she hopped up on the bed and reached over for her clothes. Then hopped back of the bed and wiggled into her jeans, and sweatshirt Jamie brought her.

" Okay, lets go." She instructed him as she grabbed her purse.

John chuckled as he grabbed her arm "Whoa, where do you think you are going. You can't leave yet." Bree studied John for a moment " What, you aren't here to break me out?" she frowned crossing her arms.

" No honey I'm here to talk to you about the accident, not this one but the one you had last time the one that put you in a coma. I need to know what you remember about it."

She eyed the man carefully to see if he wasn't lying and he was going to spring her.

She couldn't get a read though. " Alright but you are going to spring me right?" she asked. He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter -9

"Bree, are you trying to get out of here for some reason?" John smiled knowing full well that Bree hated hospitals more than Dean did, if that was even possible.

" Bree, really I can't spring you out of the hospital, you have to stay here, I promise as soon as you can get released I'll send my son to come get you" and that's when she got the blank look on her face.

"Sam?" John gave her a sad smile " No Dean my other son. Do you not remember him, good looking cocky player of a son."

" The guy that was here last night. That was your son?"

John only nodded "That would be him."

" I wish I could remember him, when he came to my front door, a week ago looking for …me he was looking for me and when I didn't remember him…awe shit ".

" I have a little problem with him, he doesn't want to hunt any more, he told me last night that he quit he isn't doing this anymore after we get rid of the ghost problem at the manor. I need your help to get him back in the game. If you agree too help me I'll spring you right now"

Bree recrossed her arms and stared at the older man, she loved John like her own father but some times he crossed too many lines for her liking this time was one of those times, but then again the thought of being sprung from the hospital was enough to convince her to help out John.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" she asked letting him know that she wasn't so happy about it.

" Con him, convince him that your all in love with him and them drop the bomb on him that you actually love Jamie and that no matter how hard you try to remember what you had, its gone and that he should go with his family".

" John that is a little extreme even for you. What gives?"

"Dean is the glue that holds my family together, please don't take this the wrong way. Just because you were given another second chance and he wants to be with you doesn't mean that it can be that way. You, you can't remember what you had but I saw it eat him up. Then he recovered from you and things have been good."

John Winchester was a good man, but a selfish son of a bitch.

"Fine, I'll do it, just get me the hell out of here."

John smiled as he handed her a release form. A Half hour later , and through some doctors protest John had Bree sitting shot gun in his truck and was driving her home . Bree tried t o come up with a plan to get rid of Dean weather he wanted to or not Dean was going to stay with his family. John dropped her off and told her that they'd be by later on tonight. But she already noticed the black Impala sitting on the curb with Dean leaning against it. Bree caught the lump in her throat, he looked too good.

Dean had on faded out jeans black hiking boots a black t-shirt under a soft looking dark blue button down long sleeved shirt. And his sunglasses, if that didn't make a girl weak in the knees she didn't know what could.

John looked over at Bree as she walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. With a small smile he knew Bree would do what he asked and they could be leaving in a few days. He pulled away, pulled out his cell in search of his other son, who for some reason decided to fall right into line.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

" So, what does my dad want you to do, to get me back into the game." Dean whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and studied him" Break you're little sad heart and you'd fall back into line." she told him Now feeling a little like a heel for actually agreeing to it. She just took off his sunglasses and looked into his perfect hazel eyes. She quickly looked away as she pulled him towards the house. Dean stopped and looked at the house.

" What's wrong?" she inquired.

" Nothing, nothing " she still had no clue he left her, he wanted to tell her so badly just to get it out in the clear. Part of him wanted to and part of him didn't want to. He looked at the red haired beauty standing they're staring at him.

" You coming in or hanging outside" she smirked. Dean's eye brow twitched and he followed her into the house. For him the memories of the house overwhelmed him and he wanted to get out of there but right now he just wanted to start up with Bree, he wanted to run his fingers through that red hair of hers, he wanted to kiss every inch of her. To memorize, well he had memorized every part of her. He wanted to hear her whisper in his ear. He wanted to wake up next to her in the morning over and over again.

Bree saw him looking at her like some kind of treat, but it was maybe a little more, there was a look of warmth and love thrown in there. She closed the door behind her as Dean walked past her.

"Do you want…" her question cut off by Dean's lips attacking hers, just the mere touch made her knees weak, like turning steel into liquid. Her fingertips caressing his face, as the kiss deepens into some thing more that first date lust. Dean pulled her closer to him he parted her lips so he could taste her. A small deep moan came from him as his hands moved down her back to hang onto her better.

Bree finally pulled away and looked at him, really looked at him. In an instant she was pulling off his shirt followed by the t-shirt. Dean went to pull her to him again and Bree pushed him away, looking over his sculptured golden god like body, her hands began to tremble as she realized that he was the man in her dreams.

Dean saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at him, he tried to close the distance between them, and She stopped him. Her hand reached out to touch the side of his face; she lightly ran her finger over his lips, those full velvety lips. Her breathing was getting a little ragged and her heart was pounding so hard.

"You are him, the guy I'm … you "

Dena couldn't handle her shaking and more he wrapped her up in his arms and held her close to her body trying to calm her down.

" I … I wish I could remember how I know you."

" Shhh, Bree its okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here with you. I'll help you remember " he bent his head down to kiss her again. This time she kissed him a little more urgently this time. Her nails dug into his back making him groan.

With out a word she led him to her bedroom, and pulled him onto the bed with her.

"Bree, listen, we don't have to do this." he was cut off by her lips once more as she left her eyes open staring at him.

" Yes, yes we do. You have invaded my dreams for far to long, You've made me crave you, want you, you've made me pant and writhe under you. Now that you're here, right now I want you to make me do all those things for real. Please Dean."

This was so not how he had planned this but hey she asked him for it. Bree got off the bed and locked he bed room door, took her hair out of the short pony tail, letting the curls fall, she slipped out of her clothes. Leaving her bra and panties on. Dean though he was going to loose it right there.

She walked back over to her very comfortable bed, pushed him down, she covered his jean-clad body with hers, and stared right into his eyes, she saw something that wasn't there before.

" Do you love me Dean?" It wasn't a hard question for him to answer. " Yes " she smiled and covered his lips once again; she kissed him so passionately he thought that if he died right there, it would be a good way to go.

" Then show me" that was all it took to unravels Dean's will, he kissed her furiously and rolled her under him, and began his long over due worship of her. Living out everything dream could never be, taking both of them so far over that line he would never want to go back ever. Bree never imagined however caress of his fingers, hands or body could make her whole body vibrate for more. His hazel eyes never leaving her chocolate brown almost amber colored ones. Her name leaving his lips over and over again as he lavished her. They moved together like a continuous wave of the ocean, never losing contact.

Although just like every waved crashed gently into a shore Dean and Bree fingers intertwined together as the lust's surf took them under. Leaving them basking and breathing like on person. Dean was afraid to let go of her, afraid that if he looked away he'd be waking up to Sam scolding him once more.

Bree felt his heart beating like a scared rabbit chest her chest, she stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. He lifted his head to look at her and she was beaming at him " Wow" she said with a soft laugh, " That was so much better than any dream". Dean couldn't agree more, as he was going to say some thing, a rap came on her door.

" Bree? I know you have company but I wanted you to know I brought dinner home."

Dean's eyes snapped open as he heard Jamie's voice, then patted her thigh. " Maybe I should go."

Bree sat up " Don't be silly, Jamie won't care, he'll be happy are you kidding me. But we should get dinner before he eats every thing." She smiled as she got up and dressed. She handed him his pants and laughed as these shirts were down stairs " Oops."

Bree went down stairs first to find his shirts and tell Jamie to be on his best behavior. Meanwhile poor dean was trying to keep his emotions in check. She was / is so perfect just like he remembered but she couldn't remember him and it was killing him. It might be selfish of him but he wanted her to remember how she felt.

Jamie told her he would go to the sky bar and she could relive good time with Dean, she glanced at him with a quizzical look not really sure what he meant, but before she could ask he was out the door. Dean came down a few minutes later. She blushed looking at his bare golden tanned chest the rippling muscles. She dropped his clothes, walked over to him, and kissed his chest, ran her nails over his abs making him tighten up.

" Bree."

" No, no, no we are going to talk any more." she purred to him. AS much as he wanted to throw her down as badly as his body screamed out to hers he tried to stop her. She shoved him onto the couch and started with his belt, all he could do was moan as his head dropped back, she looked up at him as she continued her assault, which ended up with him participating, and her crying out his name. A name she never wanted to forget again.

As she opened her eyes she noticed it had become dark out and Jamie still wasn't back, probably with Sam and John at the bar. She got up quietly a hand stopped her.

" Where are you going " Dean pulled her back down. He placed a kiss on her cheek. Dean took out an old weathered photo from behind one of his old or fake credit cards. He smiled as he passed it over to Bree.

" It's the only one I kept of us." He said quietly.

Bree looked over it silently. It was she and Dean sitting on the Impala, parked on a hill with a little town below them in the background. Bree sniffed a little as she turned to him

" You're him aren't you. I hoped it was you but you are the faceless man in my dreams." Bree sighed as she reached forward and took a photo album off her coffee table. She flipped to the page she always did and took the picture out to show Dean. It was the same picture, but Dean was ripped out. "I always wanted to know who that was in the picture." She smiled at him" And know I know" She leaned forward to kiss him.

" Somehow I knew it would be you."

Dean's heart swelled with love until he saw a tear fall from her face. " Bree what is the matter "

Bree turned to face him once more, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she quietly as him " I'm going to ask you once and please tell me the truth. Are you the guy, who left me years ago in the hospital after my first accident?"

Dean felt lump form in his throat. "Bree"

" Are you or are you not the guy, who left me in the hospital, the man who sat by me day in and day out, the man who told the world he loved me, the man that the day I woke up walked out on me?" anger rose in her voice as she stood up. She wiped her tears from her face as she stared at him.

" Bree, listen I love you " Dean tried as he also stood up.

" That isn't what I asked you. Just answer me, Just tell me the truth that is all I'm asking."

Dean felt his own eyes begin to tear up as he watched her heart begin to crumble right in front of him.

" Damn it Dean just tell me!" she yelled at him.

" Yes."

**SMACK **

Bree stood back and looked at the red mark begin to grow on his face, she covered her mouth with one hand and sat down on her couch. Dean hadn't moved. He couldn't move, he was afraid if he did this would be real. He really couldn't feel the sting from the slap although he was sure it was there.

Bree couldn't look at him; she couldn't breath on top of it. The man's how John wanted back so badly he wanted she to break his heart had broken hers. Ripped it out and never gave it a second thought.

She surprised them both by looking up at him "Why?"

Well the truth was already out there why not give the explanation, how much worse could it even make every thing.

" I thought, you had died Bree, they called it. I had the plug pulled and walked away it was a sure thing that you would of died , I was selfish and couldn't stay to hear them call the time of death . Bree I loved you so much."

" Loved?"

" Love, I still do, when I saw you at the hospital it threw me through a freaking loop. Then those dreams and then I found out it was you, oh my god, my brother thought I was insane. He thinks I'm a cold bastard. Bree I just left my family for you, and what about you not being able to remember me, the first time I came to your door. That almost killed me and I was willing to walk away thinking it would be the right thing to do. I couldn't."

" Why did you leave, Dean that wasn't an answer that was nothing. Why did you leave, you could of stayed. Held my hand told me it would be okay, but no I hear from my friend's mother a guy, a handsome sweet loving guy stayed but left the day I woke up. I met you and you still don't say anything. I'm having amazing sex dreams about you and you still don't tell me, I have sex with you twice in the matter of minutes and still nothing. Where you ever going to tell me, or were you going to hope that I'd fall in love with this guy in front of me". The tears fell like rain from her eyes.

Dean did what Dean always did; he turned his back and walked towards the door.

" That right you coward leave, with out answering my questions go back with your father and brother, isn't that what a Winchester does ".

Dean stopped in his tracks, her last statement pissed him off, he covered the ground quickly and dangerously, and he grabbed her and pinned her between the wall and his body. His anger coming off in waves as he glared at her, he pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back making her teeth rattle in her head.

" You don't know me, don't you call me a coward, you never asked anyone to find me, when did I leave. I was scared I didn't want to see you die, I watched my father, and my brother goes through the same thing. My mother died breaking my dad, and Jess's death ripped my brother apart. I couldn't lose it not … I held this family together I buried my feeling and I walked away that is what I do. I love you Bree but I never expected you to love me back. I'm a perfect stranger to you maybe it should stay that way. " Dean stepped back and walked out the door. He needed to get out of there as he closed the door he could hear her cry, he heard the sobs coming out from behind that door. He wanted so badly to open the door back up and hold her. He couldn't though he needed time to think. He hopped into his car and drove down the street.

Bree curled up onto the couch and cried, cried like some one took her puppy and killed it in front of her, she thought if she cried any harder the neighbors would come over, but as it would have it. Jamie came home and saw her on the couch, he kind of figured this would happen.

" Bree. Bree come on baby, it will be okay " Jamie held her as tight as he could promising himself that Dean wasn't going to hurt her anymore. Jamie had hoped it would of worked out a little better than this. Maybe Bree remembering Dean. Instead after having a few beers with Sam and john Jamie left and came home finding Bree just completely broken.

Bree sat up and pushed Jamie away " No leave me alone, please just let me be." Jamie backed away from her, as she got up and headed towards her bedroom.

" What about the play Bree?" Jamie asked wondering if Karen would be the permanite star of the show.

"I'll be there for the next performance." She said sadly. He heard the click of her bedroom door then the click of the lock. He knew he wouldn't be seeing her any time soon. Jamie sat down on the couch; he stared at the TV until a picture caught his attention. He picked it up and looked at it. It was one of Bree and Bree. He knew Bree had this picture but Dean wasn't in it, so this had to be Dean's. As he looked at it he noticed it was the same town they lived in now. He shook his head as he placed it on the coffee table. He'd slip it under Bree's door when he went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I've now realized I could take this to a whole other story after this mess is cleared up, the trick though is to get Brookey babe to help …..(Hint , hint)

Disclaimer - We do not own anything but Bree and Jamie.

**Chapter- 10**

Dean walked into the motel room and saw the note left by his brother and father that they were at the Sky Bar. They'd be back later on. Dean tossed his keys on the nightstand. He peeled his shirt off, then his T-shirt, his jeans, as he walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hazel eyes looking back at him; they looked a little defeated. He turned on the shower and let it run for a few minutes. Then climbed inside letting the scalding hot water remove this God awful day from his body.

Sam and John walked into the room and looked at the clothes that were thrown all over the place. John shook his head as Sam picked them up.

"I'm glad to see that he hasn't changed in his old age."

Sam smiled at his father's comment. Dean was never a nice, neat kind of guy, only once in a while did he clean, but he wasn't a slob either. Sam was a little surprised to come back and find the Impala sitting in the parking lot. After his little out burst of leaving the hunt, leaving the family business to go after a girl. Sam smirked to himself, he did the same damn thing, but Dean was back already.

Dean came out of the bathroom and knew he was going to catch some crap, but not sure how much.

"I'll be there early in the morning so we can go actually into the manor and check this place out and get the nasty out of there. Night boys."

Okay so Dean wasn't expecting that, he thought his father was going to say something about his being there. Sam only watched him with his eyes, wanting to say something but not sure what he could say without getting hurt.

"What Sam?" Dean asked him as he grabbed a clean nightshirt and pants.

"Nothing Dean."

"Good then lets get some sleep so we can get this manor thing taken care of and leave." If Bree didn't want him then he'd have to leave, he didn't know what came over him to stay here, he had to be out of his mind telling his brother and father that he was done, out, not hunting anymore. But its what he did. He watched Sam climb into the bed next to him and lay his head down. Dean lay on his back staring at the ceiling for a long time before his mind shut down, along with the rest of his body.

**----------------------------**

_"Why Dean, just tell me why you left?" Her voice echoed over and over in his mind as he looked down at the ground at the coffin that was just lowered into the ground. His father and brother would dig her out and burn her body into grey ash. She wouldn't want to be a ghost haunting any one. His brother put a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before he walked away John stood by the preacher that read from the bible. Funny how all your life you don't believe in some thing and then one day you are listening to a reading out of the holiest places._

_Bree had gone with them to the manor, she and Sam went one way Dean and John, the manor although driving the EMF reader crazy was quiet, nothing really out of the ordinary. A few noises, children's laughter when there wasn't any kids around. Then Sam and Bree ran into Lucy. Next thing Dean knew Sam was screaming for him as Bree was laying on the ground with a steel rod rammed threw her stomach. Dean almost vomited on the spot. He walked over to Bree, knowing this time when she closed her eyes it was going to be the last time._

_"Dean, please don't leave." She tried to say, but nothing happened, Dean placed her head on his knees as he tried to cradle her in his arms. A second later she was gone._

Dean's eyes popped open, it took a little while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but he was more than pleased he was in his bed. He knew it was a nightmare but it scared him knowing that he couldn't save her this time. He sighed deeply before turning over onto his stomach and going back to sleep.

**----------------------------**

Bree had cried herself to sleep; it wasn't a dream filled one though. She woke up and saw something lying on the floor. Jamie had shoved the picture under her door. Bree slide out of bed and picked up the photo. She sniffed back a sob as she fingered the picture. Placed it on her pillow. Bree went into her bathroom when another flash entered her mind.

_"What? You what? You're such an asshole" Bree yelled at a younger man, about her age. Dean had walked over and grabbed her arm. "You could of gotten killed Bree. I'm not going to let that happen. So what if I had to do what I did?"_

_Bree was madder then mad, she couldn't even remember why she was mad, but it was all Dean's fault. John had seen Bree starting to bum rush Dean to tackle him, but John intervened at grabbed her arm, all she could do was kick out a leg and it hit John instead of Dean. All three stopped for a second as John put her down and she shrank away from him. John only smiled at her._

_"I think I'll let you two sort out your mess." John walked away shaking his head as he heard the sound of flesh getting slapped. And a "What the hell was that for?"_

Bree looked in the mirror; it was a memory it was her memory. She was so excited, she still wasn't sure on the whole how she felt for Dean but she had to find him to tell she had a flash of memory. She flew out of her bedroom, grabbed her shoes, and ran down the stairs almost falling over them. She reached for her keys. She left the house almost sprinting to her car, pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road to the motel.

15 minutes later she skidded to a stop, not stopping to even see what time it was. She went to the front desk, and asked which room Dean Winchester was in. The girl looked her over before telling her. Just as Bree's luck would have it, it started to pour with rain as she walked to the end of the motel parking lot. She saw the Impala sitting there. She ran her fingers over the cold metal of the car before walking over to the door to pound on it. She didn't care that it was pouring right now, that her curls where out of control. After the first few knocks the door opened.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" Dean demandedOkay, she should have called first.

"I had to come here and tell you that I had like a flash of memory. Um... I was trying to kill you, or I was mad at you and kicked John instead of you."

Dean stood there with a blank stare, he knew what she was talking about, and he was still pissed at her for well making him talk about his feelings. He didn't really want to face his feelings right now. Right now he wanted to get some more sleep and then finish this job so he could get the hell out of there.

"Bree, I'm glad that you had your flash of memory, but really why are you telling me? Why are you here Bree? Just go home because after tomorrow…"

"You're leaving again." Bree finished for him; crossing her arms and frowning.

It was still raining and Dean still hadn't offered for her to come in, she nodded like she understood and smiled.

"Goodbye then Dean." She reached up to touch his face then turned to walk away. She though for sure that he'd be happy for her and a little more than _"Oh great, good for you, now get lost"._

Watching her walk back to her car, he started feeling like a heel. First he had made her cry now he was just shutting her out. He turned to go back into the room, when he say his brother standing there giving him that look.

"You are just going to let her leave Dean we came all this way, you found her, she's alive and your letting her go? What the hell is wrong with you? If I had a second chance with Jess, if this was Jess I would have gone after her, if Dad had a second chance he'd drop every thing to be with Mom."

"I'm not you, Sam, or Dad." Dean's eyes went back to the Caliber idleing in the parking lot, she was just sitting there looking at him. Finally she turned on her headlights and put the car in drive. He still didn't do anything. Bree sighed and left, she missed the dark form going to the Impala and missed the headlights turning on.

She didn't notice the car following her until she was on the long stretch of road she drove to unwind. She had been singing to herself, when she noticed the wide spread headlights. She drove for about 5 more miles before the car started flashing its headlights at her. She slowed her car down, watched the other car slow down, and backed off a little. She finally pulled her car off to the side of the road and turned off the ignition.

Dean sighed in relief a few more miles and the Impala would have been out of gas. He watched as she turned off her car. He saw the driver side door open and Bree stepped out of the car, still drenched from before, but now the rain had let up a little. Dean decided to get out of his car and go talk to her, he wasn't sure why he was being a jerk.

The rain wasn't as cold as it was before, but she was shivering just the same as she walked towards Dean.

"So, you don't want me anymore but you can't let me go." Bree asked slightly amused.

"I never said I didn't want you, oh my God, from the first time I saw you kicking my car I wanted you. Bree, I did everything in my power to get your attention. Just after this job give me a few days with you please?" What Sam said to Dean sunk in if he didn't just tell this girl how much he loved her he'd regret it, and he already regretted to much as it was.

She reached up and cradled his cheek in her palm, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, reaching his hand to cover hers.

She smiled as she removed her hand and placed it on his chest.

"I'll think about."

Now she was playing hard to get.

She went back to her car, her hair dripping wet down her back. He heard the ingnition start and watched as she drove off. He turned around and went back to the Impala, kicking the wheels like doing that would make all the anger and confusion inside him leave.

----------------------------

"So Lucy is the one haunting the manor?" Dean asked as he layed back on one of the beds.

Sam shook his head, "No, she's doing something in there. She's... I don't know, summoning these spirits and making them do her dirty work."

"So, her getting pushed through the window?"

"Only so we'd be put off, a red herring." Dean nodded and closed his eyes.

Sam put down the paper he was reading and looked over at Dean. "Dean... Um, what did Bree say when you stoped her?"

Deans eyes snapped open. "Who said she stopped?"

Sam's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson. "I was just assuming, I mean, you came back. After all."

"Sam I don't want to talk about." He said as he walked to the bathroom

The next thing that came out of his mouth surprised the both of them, "I saw you in the chapel at the hospital Dean."

Dean turned away from the bathroom door and faced Sam and raised his eyebrows.

"Sam, why would you act so surprised that I was in the chapel, a lot of people go when something horrible happens, we all beg for the bad things to go away." Dean shrugged as he walked closer to the bathroom.

"Is that the deal, the promise you made with God, if he let Bree live, did you promise God you'd let all the evil run around on earth?"

"I didn't say that. I said I'd give up the scams, the bad things."

Sam was only trying to get his brother to show some kind of emotion to what happened, not shut everyone out. What he didn't expect was Dean slamming him into the wall. Dean was the smaller of the two, but man, he was a rampaging bull sometimes.

"Sam, what I did or didn't promise with God has nothing to do with Bree so just leave it alone. What was said between me and Bree on the side of the road is none of your business. So you and Dad can stop prying in to my life."

Dean let go of his brother and watched him walk out of the room back over to the Impala, he was going to get some more gas, maybe go hustle a dumb ass local at the nearest bar out of money, then when he was good and calm, or just, you know, drunk, he'd come back and sleep it off.

Sam sat back down on the bed and reached for his cell phone, he knew his dad did something to break this cute couple up. If he was going to have Dean in a funk, this hunt was not going to work very well.

"Dad, hey... You need to talk to Bree, something happened, something bad... Dean isn't here... What? Oh well in the morning then... I'll go with you if you want... Something is just wrong... Okay dad good night." Sam hung up the phone, not ready to except that Dean and Bree only had a fight. He grabbed his jacket and called a cab to come pick him up.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Moments later, actualy 3:30 am Sam was standing under a street light by the house that Bree lived in. He walked up the steps and was going to knock when the door swung open. Bree was standing in the door way. She startled Sam a little bit.

She saw the look of confusion and suprise on his face and felt she had to explain how she just opened the door as soon as he reached out to knock. "I saw you walking up the drive way." Sam's confusion visibly fell from his face. "Plus I couldn't sleep. Sorry if I startled you." Bree had gone home only to find Jamie left a note saying the play ws postponed and that he was going with friends camping for the weekend, if she needed anything to call. So when she got home there was nothing for her to do and no one for her to talk to, so she laid down on the couch ,just staring off into space.

"Come on in, I'll make breakfast."

Who was Sam to decline a free meal. Sam followed her into the house, closing the door behind him. He followed her into the kitchen. She hadn't changed her clothes since she was speaking with Dean, she was sopping wet. Her hair was up in a bun but she still looked pretty good. _Sam don't go there she's Dean's problem right now, but god the way her tank top was clinging to her._

"Sam, over easy?" She dipped her head to meet Sam eye's. He was distant.

"I'm sorry that's fine." He told her as he watched her throw butter in to a pan and pour the egg out of its shell at the same time. He watched with interest as she flipped the eggs in the pan and slid them onto plates, along with the sausage she had been cooking.

"So what brings you here Sam?" She asked him, wondering why Dean's brother was coming here to talk to her.

"I .. um was wondering if you knew who threw you out of the window?"

"Lucy." Her answer was straight forward enough. Sam's eyes widened as he watched her set the plates on the table.

"Lucy? You know her?"

Bree nodded her head. "Yeah, she's the town crazy." She put her her finger to her head and spun it around a few times.

"Uh, did you tell the police that she was the one who pushed you?"

"No, they won't do anything, she's been arrested for more things then I can poke a stick at." She shugged, "She always get off some way or anyother."

She sighed as she sat down, "So Sam why are you here?"

"I think my dad had something to do with Dean, being well Dean" He told her as he stabbed at his eggs.

"He did." Sam head shot up, "He asked me to break Dean's heart, but that plan back fired badly, even though he got his son back. Do you want some coffee?" She stood up to brew some.

"My dad asked you to… I get it, so Dean would come back and not leave the hunting. I'm so sorry Bree, my dad has the manners of a, wait... my dad has no manners." He heard Bree laugh.

"It's funny how I remember John, and hearing about you, but why can't I remember your brother at all?" She pondered out loud while Sam ate his breakfast quietly, but getting more pissed off at his father, why couldn't he just leave her well enough alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter-11 I want to Thank Brookey Babe who has helped me so much with this story; it's been a blast. Thank you to the person who reviewed my well our story. I'm glad you liked it… There is a little time warp , John is still alive.

Disclaimer- the only two things I own is my pen and computer. Oh three things and my dog.

The flame licked at the wicks of the candles as each one was lit. Jamie watched quietly, his mind wanting to ask the questions his mouth couldn't form. Lucy had called him to the house. He only agreed to be there for Bree's sake. He didn't want Lucy getting to crazy. Lucy had called him, she said she had a way to get him what he always wanted all he had to do was show up.

"So, nice place Luce." Jamie remarked as he walked around her living room. He stopped behind the couch and leant against it. "Why did you need me here at 4:30 in the morning anyway? I have a script to look over and an audition for a commercial tomorrow."

"I figured you'd appreciate me a little more after I tell you, that I can make your dreams come true with Bree. I mean you do love her right. And those Winchesters are getting in the way. But I can make sure Bree decides to stay with you and the Winchester will have to leave.

Jamie looked at Lucy like she was completely insane, he didn't want to do it but something appealed to him, something about being able to touch Bree, to feel her warm body move with his.

Lucy turned her attention back to the spell she was going to do, she had all of her ingredients, all she needed was Jamie's go ahead to make the spell work then she was home free to make the Winchesters leave, which she wouldn't do, Bree would.

"Well, are you in?"

Knowing how wrong it was, Jamie was going to say no but yes came out of his mouth instead. Lucy's eyes flickered yellow and a small evil laugh escaped her throat. Jamie sat in the circle that she instructed him to.

"Wait, will this hurt her at all? Physically I mean."

"No not at all, but she won't remember any of the Winchesters not even John. She will have a high fever that will cause the memory loss by morning; take her to the hospital tell them you found her like that. After that you and she will have long happy lives."

Jamie only nodded, what else could he do?

Lucy proceeded to say the incarnation, a warm blue glow surrounded her, and the glow grew until the whole room became engulfed in the light. Jamie fell back onto the ground; he lost himself in the warm glow.

Sam stayed with Bree for a few minutes more before deciding to go back to the motel and try to get a few more hours sleep. He was sure Dean would wonder where he had gone. Bree told him not to worry about anything except getting Lucy, she was sure she and Dean would be okay. Sam gave her a hug and was going to talk to Dean in the morning about their father's behavior.

Bree locked the door after Sam left; she was cleaning up the kitchen when she felt one of her dizzy spells coming on. She tried to get into the living room to the couch so she wouldn't fall and hit her head again. She made it just in time to be engulfed be a blue glow.

"_Bree" A male voice called out into the night air. Her flesh was rippled with goose bumps. A taller man came into view; he wrapped her into his arms and kissed her. An alarm went off in her head, this wasn't Dean, and this wasn't them man who loved her. The man pulled away from her and stared down at her. His eyes took on a deep amber glow._

"_Who are you?" She asked him as she backed away. She knew she shouldn't be afraid of him but some thing about him frightened her._

"_I'm going to help you, help you get over Dean Winchester, help you to let go of this unhealthy relationship. Don't you want to be happy and loved?"_

"_Yes" Holy crap, why did she say that. She loved Dean, didn't she?_

"_Then come with me and I'll help you have that perfect life." _

_Bree followed the handsome man, where he kissed her like she had never been kissed before, electric feeling flowed through her, warmth, and contentment came over her. She wanted this man... Who ever he was. The man held her for a while more, his fingers running down through her curls. Bree's mind wandered to Dean Winchester as she sighed. The Demon smiled, "Dean will no longer be a part of your life." After he whispered those words, the Demon laughed; he would have to thank Lucy for her help. Jamie may not be so lucky, but he'd give him a few years. Hell, he may even come back for Bree, just because she was the prettiest human girl his Demon eyes had ever laid on._

Bree opened her eyes, lying naked next to her was Jamie. She grabbed her blanket and pulled it close to her body, she looked around the room. No, no, no this wasn't happening, how did this happen? She frantically looked around the room. Nothing was out of place; she looked back down at Jamie. Ten seconds later she heard someone knocking at the door. Jamie wasn't moving. Bree ran up the stairs and grabbed her robe._ If that was…. Wait… What was that guys name? _Bree ran back down the stairs and opened he front door.

"Morning Bree..." Before John could say anything else Bree interrupted him.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bree asked the good-looking older man. She could swear she knew him from some where but why was he at her home.

"Bree? Are you okay?" John looked at Jamie laying on the floor, apparently naked, his gaze went back to Bree who only had a robe on then it dawned on him what had happened.

"I'm sorry. I came at the wrong time. I'll come back later with my sons to talk to you, okay?" Jamie started to stir on the floor. John left before he woke up, leaving a confused Bree standing in the doorjamb.

Bree turned to look at the man on the floor and then she remembered Jamie was her boyfriend.

Jamie looked up at her wondering what had happened he.

"Hey, who was that Bree?

"Some man, he said he was coming back with his sons, I think maybe it was one of your friends. Come on baby lets go back to bed." Bree walked over, pulling him up and kissed him deeply, her fingers curling in his dark locks.

Then Jamie remembered the spell, Lucy, and that man that talked him into helping Lucy. But the fear factor slowly left his mind as the rest of his body started waking up. He felt the desire for Bree grow and he had to have her now. Grabbing her writs he pulled up the stairs and into his bedroom. A connection had been formed with the promise of him never leaving her ever.

As Bree drifted to sleep, that same promise that Jamie had just said to her echoed in a different voice in her mind. Someone had said that to her before.

John had walked past the front window of Bree's house, there she was making out with Jamie. John had to fight ever urge to knock the door down and drag Bree out of there before shooting Jamie. John drove back to the motel, his hands a death grip on the steering wheel. He had to tell Dean what he had seen, despite Sam's little outrage towards John about him telling Bree to leave Dean. Dean admitted to knowing about John's plan and forgave him, but Sam, well that bulldog was not letting go. His mind reeled over how Bree didn't seem to know who he was. He turned off the truck engine and slowly walked over to the motel door. Dean opened the door before John knocked on the door. His smile was brighter then the morning sun on a good day.

"Hey Dad, that was quick, come on in, the faster we find Lucy, the faster I can spend that well deserved time with Bree."

John smiled sadly "Dean, before you go over there I think I should tell you something…"

"I know you told her to dump me, but Dad she isn't going to do that because..." John cut him off

"Because she won't know who you are?"

Dean and Sam's head whipped around so fast John thought they were possessed.

"What?" Dean just about yelled.

"I went there just before. She had no idea who I was." John said as Dean rubbed his face with his hands. "She was." John was a little reluctant to tell them what he saw. He knew what Dean was like. "It looked like she slept with the guy that she lives with."

"What?" Dean stood up. His face took on that look that John hated; Dean was about to shut down.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"No, she's lying."

"Lying about what?" Sam asked from the corner of the room

"Come on Dean. Why would she be lying?" John asked, ignoring Sam's question. "Something's happened."

"Damn right something happened. Impromptu memory loss? Come on, she's pretending she doesn't know us so we'll leave and she can be with that little bastard Jamie."

"Dean you're right about the memory loss. Nothing happened to her physically, so it has to be something..."

"Dad," Dean interrupted. "I just want to get out of here. Leave her alone with that asshole, they can both rot in Hell for all I care."

Dean got up from his place at the small table and walked over to the bed where his duffel bag sat. Sam smiled a little, finally able to get on with things. The extended pit stop was getting on his nerves. He was getting restless. Which was weird for him, he was the one that wanted to stay. But this time the tables had turned and he was the one wanting to get back on the road. Leaving the whole mess behind him, not having to deal with it ever again.

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala down more forcefully then he intended. He ran his hand along the side as he walked to the drives seat in apology. John was gone, he left at dawn. It was eight o'clock and Dean was more then ready to speed out of the place he now called Hell. Sam dropped himself into the passenger seat and closed his door. Dean turned the keys in the ignition and the Impala came to life.

"God, it's good to hear you again baby." Dean said as he patted the steering wheel.

Sam looked away from Dean and tried not to gag.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Please put this on the list of towns to never visit again."

"Like Saint Louis?" Sam asked as Dean cringed.

**Three years later…**

A few weeks and a drinking binge later; Dean and Sam were sitting at a local bar after finishing a gig. Sam was reading a newspaper. _In a bar, what a geek_. Dean had said to him earlier.

"So, Dean. It says here that Lucy Dunner was killed last week."

Dean looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow. He put down his beer. "Who is Lucy Dunner?"

Sam sighed and looked back down at the newspaper he was reading. "Never mind."

Dean grumbled and snatched the paper from his brother's hands. "Lucy Dunner... Blah, blah, blah... Killed by fire with unknown origin in a manor in Ohio."

"Yeah and listen to this," Sam started to read a headline from the page, "Manor 'haunting' stops after a decade of mystery." He looked up and Dean, who looked pretty close to having a fever, "The haunting stopped after Lucy was killed. Do you think the spirits she was controlling killed her? You know, her plan backfiring in her face?"

Dean coughed; he remembered the hunt from Ohio. He left after finding out Bree had 'lost' her memory again. And didn't remember him. "Sounds like it."

Dean read further down the page. "Found by actor Jamie Spence and girlfriend..." He trailed off. "Bree McIntyre." He whispered

Sam looked over at Dean, "What was that?" Sam saw the same look he had gotten when John first told him what happened. It had taken Sam a week to crack his brother open again.

Dean looked over at Sam, eyes wide. "Nothing, don't worry." He said a little to quickly.

"Dean, are you ok?"

Dean looked over, a little stunned at his brother. "Why do you think I'm not ok?"

Sam looked him up and down, "I don't know. You just, don't seem like you."

Dean downed the rest of his beer and slapped a twenty on the bar's surface. "I'm going back to the motel room, Sammy. You coming?"

Sam sighed softly and nodded, "Yeah Dean, I'm coming."

Something was wrong with his brother.

_Jamie walked along the road. A few cars whooshing past him every few footsteps or so. He needed to clear his head. He knew that Bree loved him, he tested this a few times, he brought up Dean more than once, at first she looked at the picture with curiosity. She had no clue that that was in the picture. Finally she took the picture and threw it away. Jamie grabbed it out of the garbage one day because when he was gone she'd need someone. He slid down a pole and rested his back against it as he sat. He knew his time was up soon. He only had a few more weeks until she came back to take him. He got three years of bliss. Now it was time to go. He shouldn't have made that deal. He could've gotten the Winchesters to leave another way. _

_Too late now._

_He saw a shadow flicker past his line of sight. Swirling and twisting in the moonlight. It came to appear in the darkness in front of him._

_"Who are you?" He asked as he stood up._

_"I'm your worst nightmare." She said as she moved from the shadows. Jamie jumped back as he saw her, Lucy. This was weird, because Lucy was dead. Then he saw it. Flaming yellow eyes and a cruel smile._

_"I'm here to take you." She smiled wickedly._

_"No, no! I have four more weeks! You can't do this!"_

_"Oh, but I believe I can." She said as she walked closer. All noise was gone._

_The silence was shattered by his screams._

Sam sat bolt upright in his bed. His head pounding. He walked over to the bathroom, holding his head, rubbing circles around his temples. The splashing of the water streaming from the faucet was probably what made Dean wake up. Dean blinked and saw the glowing light from under the closed bathroom door. He sighed as he moved from the bed to the door, dragging his feet as he went. His body protesting the moment of walking. He laid his hand on the cool door handle. He twisted it slowly and cracked the door open. He saw Sam sitting with his back leaning on the bathtub. Dean sat down beside him.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"I don't think you want to know." Sam said solemnly.

"Try me." He stated

"It was about Bree."

Dean's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would you have a vision about Bree? I mean come on. She's involved in nothing supernatural. She can't remember anything about the supernatural." He said, shaking his head, while scratching the grout from in between the tiles on the floor.

"That's not her fault." Sam argued

"Not the first time anyway, but the second, come one." He said as he tilted his head.

"It wasn't her fault she can't remember" He repeated. "It was Jamie."

Dean looked at him. "Jamie? What about him, how is that his fault?"

"He made a deal or something."

"A deal." Dean deadpanned.

"Yes! The vision, he was walking somewhere, he stopped, and sat down, then out of nowhere Lucy shows up. She told him his time was up. And then," He shrugged. "He was gone."

Dean rubbed his face. "Why would he make a deal? What would he want?" He muttered.

Sam sighed. "Maybe he wanted to be a better actor?"

"No." Dean whispered, "Something else. It had to be something about Bree."

Dean heard Sam intake a sharp breath. Dean turned his head.

"What?"

"When Lucy said to Jamie that his time was up..."

"Yeah." Dean said, motioning with his hands for Sam to keep going.

"Her eyes were yellow."

Within half an hour, they were going back to Dean's personal Hell.

Scene

Bree's gaze went out the window while a police officer talked to Jamie. They kept asking the same thing over and over again. She rubbed her temples in frustration; her head was starting to throb in that familiar way, but she fought off the impending headache. Finally the constant droning of the officer's voice had gotten on her last nerve.

"Stop, stop, stop! Come on we don't know how that poor girl died, isn't it enough that we at least called you!" She yelled.

Jamie walked over to Bree and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her and calm her down.

"Shh, Bree its okay. We're almost done okay, then our lives will be back to normal." He gave the officer and apologetic look. "I'm sorry, it is just that it has been a constant thing around here reporters, detectives you know."

The officer nodded and told Jamie to call her if they could recall anything. Jamie told her he would and said goodbye. Before he shut the door, he saw a black car go by and his blood ran cold. He should of known, he should of known that the Winchester's would be back. He looked over at Bree, rubbing her head. That was a perfect excuse "Bree, why don't you go lay down for a while."

Bree smiled "Sure, you going to join me?"

"Later, I need to take a walk. I promise I'll be back soon."

He watched Bree go up the stairs before he slipped outside. He walked down the stairs and across the street to where the car was sitting. It looked more intimidating that before. He braced himself to what ever was coming to him.

Sam had made Dean promise not to kill Jamie, he was sure there was a reason that Jamie did what he did. And Dean promised as long as it was a reasonable explanation for taking a deal from a demon just to get laid.

Dean saw Jamie walking over to his car; Sam grabbed his arm giving him a warning glance. Dean rolled down his window as Jamie got closer.

"What the hell are you guys doing back? I thought you'd be on the other side of the country by now."

"Well see something killed Lucy and we are a little concerned it might be after Bree." Dean threw back at him.

"Dean, no I think the Demon we're hunting made a deal with Lucy and you made a deal with Lucy, but now its coming for payback. You, Jamie are next on the list." Sam told him.

Jamie smirked and decided to give Dean a hard time about it. "The Demon huh? Are you sure this isn't about Bree and how she dumped you and went for the _sane_ man? Let me tell you she knows a few tricks, too bad she isn't doing them with you…"

Before Sam could stop him, Dean was out of the car, slamming Jamie against the it and popped him in the face. Sam ran around the side of the car to pull his brother off of Jamie.

"Dude, stop. Let go…"

"Jamie?" A female voice had broken all of their thoughts at the moment. Bree had come out of the house; she was standing on the side of the road, waiting to come across why the shortest of the three was beating on her boyfriend.

Dean's eyes widened as a flashback hit him of her walking across the road and getting struck by the van. He let go of Jamie, flattened down his shirt. He looked back to Bree who was now crossing the street to get over to Jamie, who was touching his split lip.

"What the hell is going on, why are you beating on him?" She asked Dean.

Dean stared at her, she looked different it had only been a few weeks but she looked drained. She wasn't the same woman that Dean left behind.

"Bree, listen to me…" Dean started.

"Listen to you! I don't even know who you are, except that I should call the cops for you punching Jamie. Stay away from him." She turned to walk away but Dean caught her wrist in his hand "Bree."

Sam watched as she turned around and looked at Dean with puzzlement before yanking her hand away. "Don't come near me or Jamie again." She hissed at him.

Sam pulled on his brother's arm before he would move. "Come Dean, lets get a motel room, we can to a little research find out what Lucy had on her computer when we break into the manor." He saw a small smile break onto his brother's face; it amazed Sam that the words 'breaking in' could make Dean smile.

I love making Dean miserable 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Well I gave it a shot with out anyone's help this time I hope it is as good as when Brookey babe helps me out I thought I'd give her a break, maybe next chapter I'll bug her some more.

Jamie is starting to get on my nerves so he may have to go pretty soon…..

Jamie groaned as Bree placed the ice pack on his face, she gave him a worried look, it wasn't like it was every day that he started fight with complete strangers… Were they strangers? She thought one looked so familiar . A warm hand got her attention, she looked down at Jamie and sat down on his lap. She traced his bottom lips with her finger.

"Does it hurt much?" She whispered in his ear. Jamie smiled against her finger, he flicked out his tongue pulling her finger in his mouth. She watched him with amber colored eyes, until a pain coursed through her skull, forcing her onto the floor, her cry of pain scared the crap out of Jamie, he was on the floor next to her, trying to calm her down, as she tried to curl up in on herself. Bree tried to open her eyes but the burning sensation was too much for her to handle, she felt herself slipping farther into the darkness.

Jamie tried to keep her upright, but she finally slumped down into his arms, he cradled her on his lap begging her to wake up.

"Bree, come baby wake up please, don't do this. This wasn't part of the plan Damn it." Bree's body started to twitch then she went still. Jamie went into panic mode, he couldn't see straight, this wasn't part of the deal, he knew she was still breathing but he was promised a life of happiness, not watching Bree go into seizures on the ground. A small light got his attention, he looked over and saw Lucy walking towards him.

"This wasn't part of the deal Lucy."

"Neither was the Winchesters coming back Jamie, now you either get rid of them or I will make sure Bree stays inside her brain for he rest of her life."

"Lucy, please, please I'll do anything just let her out, please!" Jamie's tears burned his cheeks as he watched Bree's breathing slow down he looked up at Lucy. "Stop Lucy." He ordered.

Lucy smiled as she sat down next to Bree, she stroked her hair out of her face and looked up at Jamie. "Look I've done everything you wanted Lucy, they left what else do you want from me?"

Lucy's eyes glazed over "They also came back you pathetic little worm! You have to do some thing drastic to get them to leave, something that will really hurt that Winchesters, something that is unforgivable." Lucy thought for a minute, "Bree has to have your baby." She looked at Jamie "Do that and I guarantee Dean Winchester will leave and never come back. I'll even help you along " She smiled and gave him a wink then vanished, not before touching Bree.

Jamie looked down at Bree, whose breathing started to get back to normal, she stirred a little bit, her eyes opened and she looked up at Jamie, she sat up slowly grasping at her head, it wasn't throbbing as badly but the dull ache was still there.

Jamie helped her sit up a little bit "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"My head is killing me but I think I'm okay, how did I get on the floor?" She asked him as he helped her over to the couch.

"You passed out again, I really think you should go to the doctors for this, you're doing it more and more."

He noticed her grin before crawling back into his lap "I remember now …" She purred as she bit his bottom lip sending a shiver through him. Jamie leaned his head back and moaned, this was so fucked up, he couldn't do this he couldn't make her a mom when he knew that if her memory would ever return… and when that demon came for him… His thoughts were distracted her fingers on his zipper.

"Bree, what are you doing?" She kissed and nipped at his neck, then moved downward. Jamie's pulsed raced, a part of him still wanted to claim her as his. He loved Bree, and with that thought in his mind he let her continue her assault on him. Finally he had her pinned beneath him, she looked up at him and flicked her tongue over his nipple, a wave went through him like electricity.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked him. "Take me Jamie" She cocked a playful eyebrow at him, that broke him. He did take her, fast and hard leaving both of them panting like racehorses, snuggled up together on the floor.

Bree smiled as she traced Jamie's face with her fingers, he opened his blue eyes and pulled her down into a lingering kiss. "I love you." Bree pulled away looking like she had just been stung by those, words. She stood up "I'm going to go take a shower and lay down, I'll call the doctor tomorrow."

Jamie frowned as he watched her walk away, he wondered what was wrong, she had said she loved him before, there were nights when they'd go all night long but he had a feeling he may have pushed his luck by letting her see Dean again. He heard the shower turn on as he laid his back down on the pillow. He'd get up in a minute and join her hopefully to get round two going.

The minute Bree stepped into the shower and under the water tears began to fall, the pain from her headache had gotten worse there was only one of two things that caused headaches like this either a tumor or she was pregnant. The tumor idea scared her but not like the pregnant idea. She did love Jamie, but his career was just starting to take off. After ten minutes under the hot water. Bree got out of the shower toweled off , grabbed a robe and headed into their bedroom.

Jamie lay on the bed with a sexy smile and nothing else, Bree felt the flutter of excitement it her, Jamie sure did aim to please, and he did love her so maybe if she was pregnant, things wouldn't be so bad.

"Jamie."

"Yeah" He asked grabbing her hands and kissing each finger tenderly, before kissing her opening her robe and kissing her stomach. She gasped as he kissed her, this amazing feeling came over them both, giving in to that explosive white fire that consumed them.

Jamie watched as Bree slept, her brow scrunching up then relaxing, he was content to lay there and watch her sleep for the rest of his very short life. In the morning he had to leave for a part he had gotten. He knew he'd be back in two weeks. He finally lay his head down, his eyes drifting closed .

_"Bree" A voice called out to her over and over again. Bree opened her eyes ands looked to where the voice was calling her, it was a man wearing nothing but a pair of nice fitting jeans. His golden skin had the sun reflecting off of it. His dark blond hair looked like short strands of hay._

_He walked over to her, took her hand in his and kissed the finger tips. A shiver went through her as she tried to pull herself away from him. His smile was intoxicating her, so sweet and gentle she couldn't stand it. But then he gave her a flower and started to walk away from her. He stopped and looked at her, his head cocked to the side._

_"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he asked Bree. She shook her head, she didn't even know who this man was, let alone he never told her he loved her. _

_His smile brightened. "Well I do, I always have, just don't ever forget that." He continued to walk away from her. She only watched him too. _

_"Bree, forget him he isn't important, but we are." A deeper voice called to her, she turned and saw the hot man from her last dream, with the amber eyes, his smile lured her to him, he arms his strong arms around her and whispered things in her ear that made her melt into him. She forgot all about the other man that invaded her dream. The Demon smiled as he pleasured Bree in every sense of the word. He only let up when his name poured off of her lips like water._

_"Sweet Bree, your so perfect I may just keep you..." He whispered as he left her._

Bree woke panting and sweating, she could feel her heart racing wildly. She looked over at Jamie, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. She eased out of bed and grabbed her jeans she had thrown on the floor earlier. She grabbed her sweater and quietly walked down the stairs. Something about those guys with that sweet car and the man in her dream was bothering her. She looked at the clock, it was only 11:30. She left a note on the table saying she went out for a bit, not tp worry. Bree grabbed her keys and drove down to the to the Skyline bar.

Scene

Sam looked over the files he stole from the computer they found earlier this evening, he promised Dean they'd go out to get him drunk afterwards. Sam looked up and over the wall at Dean, he was playing a smaller looking girl at pool, but his flirt mode was not on. The girl just sunk two balls leaving Dean trailing. Sam smiled and looked back down at his laptop until he heard some one say;

"Hey, Bree. What the hell are you doing here I thought you crashed out of a window and went all sorts of crazy!" He looked over and saw Bree taking to a bartender.

"Hi Sky, no I'm pretty sane but I had to get out of the house I mean God, I love Jamie but now it is just getting harder to say that… Anyway I need a beer" She told the woman behind the bar. Sam decided to place the nice guy card. He closed his laptop and walked over to the bar where Bree was sitting. She didn't even look up when he sat down, she jus stared at her beer.

Bree knew some one sat down next to her but she didn't bother to look up, her head was throbbing again and she was just concentrating on staying awake. She lifted her head and looked over at Sam finally .

"Aren't you that guy I saw from before?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm not here to bother you I promise, it is just my brother and I are checking something out and Jamie came over talking smack that is all."

Bree nodded, when a wave of nausea hit her, "Well good, but could you do me a favor?" She fought hard to stay awake.

Sam noticed her head bob a few times "Sure, what is it ?"

Bree looked at him her skin turning a sickly white. "I need you to take me to the hospital right now…" Her words drifted off as she dropped her head down onto the bar. Sam jumped up and grabbed her before she fell out of her chair. The barmaid walked back over her eyes wide. "Go get the guy at the pool table, leather jacket, cocky smile." Sam yelled to her.

Sky walked over to Dean, he was easy enough to find, and told him what his brother had said, Dean smiled at the short pool player and walked over to his brother, he skin went pale when he saw who Sam was holding up. It was Bree, she was pale and sweating in Sam's arms.

"Dean, we have to take her to the hospital, she's burning up" Dean only nodded as he watch Sam pick her up Dean ,grabbed the laptop and her keys off the bar. Dean ran out to pull the Impala over to the door, Sam lay her in the back of the car. He slid in next to her, keeping her up right incase she decided to get ill.

Dean broke most of the speed limits and a few traffic laws to get to the hospital, he told Sam just to take her in and he'd be inside after he parked the car.

Sam gently carried her into the hospital that she had been to before, he told a nurse what had happened, the nurse went and set up a room right away, a male orderly took her from Sam's arms and carried her into the room. A doctor walked over and questioned Sam as to what happened.

"I'm not really sure we were talking and she just collapsed, is she going to be alright I mean she isn't going to die or anything right?" Sam's voice started to shake, because he wasn't going through this a second time.

"I'm sure Bree will be fine but we want to do a few tests, you might as well go home. Leave your cell number with us and we will call you when we find out anything."

Sam nodded as he walked over to the nurse's station, he saw Dean walking through the doors, he looked as bad as Bree.

"They have her now Dean, we will be contacted when they find some thing out." Sam knew he had just made a mistake telling Dean that.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam. I have to know that she's okay. If some thing happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

"Dean, its been three years. Lets just call Jamie and let him deal with this crap okay, come on."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "You're right it has been three years so what? Bree, Bree is important to me "

"Like Cassie is …"

"Fuck you Sam."

Dean walked away from his brother and towards the nurses desk. Sam shook his head and pulled out his cell phone, he had to call Jamie and let him know what happened to Bree.

Dean argued with the doctor to let him stay, after winning he went back to Sam and told him to go get some sleep. He tossed the car keys in his direction, this time Sam didn't say anything he just left.

He had called Jamie, waking him up. After telling him what happened, Jamie begged him to come to the house so he could Sam what happened. Sam told him he would be there in a few minutes. Sam looked back at his brother who disappeared around the corner. Sam left to go find out what the hell was going on.

Sam sat in Jamie's house watching the man crumble as he told Sam what he had done with Lucy. From the being in love with Bree to the spell to the Demon. Sam never wanted to hurt another human being so bad in his whole life.

"Let me get this straight, because of your love for Bree, she is lying in a hospital bed, with a high fever, headaches and maybe pregnant, because of the demon and Lucy? You tricked her, or doesn't she even know that you striped her memory of Dean?"

"I'm not sure what happened, I just snapped, Lucy was going to kill her. I just figured it wouldn't harm anyone… Oh God. What did I do?"

Sam tried to hang onto his self control as much as he could "You made a deal with the Demon… What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jamie shrank back fro the Winchester. Sam could be very intimidating when he wanted to be, Sam pushed himself up grabbed Jamie and slammed him against the wall. "I told you that Demon was coming for you and you decided to extend your stay by agreeing to its demands. What kind of man does that?" Sam let him go and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. He looked around the neighborhood as the sun was just starting to come over the horizon. Sam had to get to Dean, they had to go to Missouri and find John to finish this.

Jamie sat back down in the chair Sam pulled him out of, what was he going to do now , his cell phone chirped, it was the hospital calling ."Hello? This is him, wait… What? That's impossible, she can't be. Now that is great news thank you I'll come get her in the morning. Thank you."

Jamie's smile came back full force maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.

Dean was still in the waiting room, no one had told him anything , it was driving him nuts, plus his brother hadn't come back yet and Dean had a feeling he went to talk to Jamie. A doctor walked over to him with a cup of coffee. He thanked her as she sat down next to him.

"I see you are here quite a bit Dean. But this time I have good news for you".

Dean's hopes soared at her statement, he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"She just had a fever, and looks like she was dehydrated, just warn down, plus she's pregnant congratulations. But she should…."

Dean shook his head in confusion "I'm sorry, what did you just say, she's what?"

"She is pregnant, from what we can tell, two, maybe three months. You can go and see her if you like."

Dean nodded and was lead down to were Bree was, the doctor knocked softly on the door and told Bree that someone was there to see her.

"Bree, look I know you didn't want to see me again but I just wanted to see how you were."

Bree looked at him as she was taking her IV out of her hand "I'm fine, see, just a healthy pregnant woman who had a dizzy spell that's all."

"Bree, I'm not going to hurt you, you can talk to me if you want to. My name is Dean Winchester and I met you a few years ago, you don't remember at a all do you?"

"No"

"You almost beat my car to hell, you dropped your books in front of my car, you yelled at me for it."

"I'm sorry I don't remember. Now can you let me finish getting dressed so I can go home and see my boyfriend, please."

Dean, wasn't sure what came over him but he stepped closer to Bree, took her hands in his, looked at her and kissed her, his hands dropped hers and went to either side of her face, as he kissed her he stepped closer into her personal space, he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into him. Her eyes were wide and she pushed him back, but since he was hanging on she didn't go to far.

"What are you…" Dean kissed her again, so gently and passionate, it would of made anyone else ill. When he stepped back he smirked "Try not to forget that okay."

He could hear her yelling something at him as he left the room, but he was hoping chances were she wouldn't forget it. He saw Sam coming towards him in a huge hurry, Sam grabbed his arm and looked at him "Dude, we gotta get the hell out of here and get Missouri and Dad."

"Sam, what is wrong with you, why?"

"I went to talk to Jamie, the bastard made a pact with Satan himself, we need to get the hell out of here... And why the fuck are you smiling ?"

"I kissed her" Was all Dean said as he walked away with Sam waiting for him to explain the rest of thing to him.

Bree sat back down on her bed as a nurse came back in to reattach her IV then she got lectured about pulling out her IV. Her thoughts were on that kiss, why would a stranger kiss her like_ that, _it was so tender and loving, nothing like Jamie. The nurse got her attention by saying something about a doctor coming to talk to her before she left.

Sorry it was a short chapter enjoy….


	13. Chapter 13

AS much As I 've loved Bree I think it is time fior this part to come to close even though it could go on forever. But there is one more chapter , And thank you and Kudos goes out to Brookey Babe for her guidance and help on this one , hopefully I can snare her in for the next one…. To those who read and enjoyed thanks. For that one review I thank you also…..

Disclaimer- Not mine -

Bree looked up as Jamie rounded the corner in to her hospital room. She was sitting on her bed, waiting to be discharged. She heard a few things that Sam and Dean were saying outside of the room. They might've been stealthy hunters, but they weren't that good at whispering. Jamie walked in the room, she looked up at him, and he had a stupid grin plastered over his face. She wanted to just wipe it off his face, but she just smiled back.

"So my prince, are you coming to break me out of this joint?"

Jamie looked over at her confused, she might have been smiling, but her stance suggested she was less then happy. He wondered if Dean was there again. She was holding her arms close to her body and a scowl had replaced her smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little bit tired, I just want to go home."

"Bree, did Dean come to see you?"

She looked down then back up at him, biting her bottom lip. "For a little bit but he just wanted to make sure I was okay, then he and his brother left." She hoped off the bed and walked over to Jamie. "Lets get me all signed out." She wondered if he was going to bring up her being pregnant at all. She waited, but he never did, he just went to get the papers to sign her out. She followed him out as he grabbed her jacket and a bottle of water. After the paper were filed out and singed they headed out of the hospital. The door parked Jamie's jeep, he opened the door, and she saw the baby seat and balloon in the back.

"Jamie…" She started but she stopped her when she saw her bags were packed too.

"Jamie, what's going, why are those bags packed, where are we going?" After hearing what the brothers said she was starting to worry about Jamie, she knew monsters and ghosts did exist, just not near them.

"I thought we could go live at my aunts house by the turn pike for a little but, some country living fresh air will do you good."

"The Ohio turnpike? You can't be serious Jamie, I'm not living I the middle of Gods country, leave the theatre group, give up everything so it makes you feel better about what you did!" She didn't know why she snapped but she did, her eyes went wide with fear as she let loose her secret of tell him she did hear something.

Jamie's eyes glazed over with anger, he grabbed her arm and gave her a shake, and she instantly slugged him, making him release his grip on her. Rubbing his cheek he went to grab her again, she kicked him in his shin making him buckle a little, then her foot connected with his knee. Jamie went down and looked up at her.

"Bree, wait!" He cried as he watched her hands cover her mouth in horror as she looked at what she had just done. Bree had no idea how she had just brought Jamie to his knees. She backed up a little bit as Jamie stood up trying to reach out to her.

"No!" Her voice came out strange, strong, and unswayable. She turned her back and walked quickly past her truck and kept walking she was going to go home, she'd figure it all out later right now she had to lay down for awhile. Jamie stood up, got into the truck, and jumped when he saw Lucy sitting next to him.

"Well, well looks like your time is almost up, and hers because my friend I'm taking you and her straight to hell."

He got out of his car, shaking. He started to walk. He had no idea where to, but he needed to.

--------------------------------------------

Jamie walked along the road, a few cars whooshing past him every few meters or so. He needed to clear his head. Things were getting difficult now. Lucy showing up was a

Warning, he just didn't know what for. And that scared the crap out of him. He stopped and sighed. He slid down a pole and rested his back against it as he sat. Things were so messed up. But hopefully Bree would calm down and let him to her to his Aunts place. They could start again. Get away from Lucy, the deal he made, and all the bad memories. It would be him, her and their baby. Perfect.

He saw a shadow flicker past his line of sight. Swirling and twisting in the moonlight. It came to appear in the darkness in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked as he stood up.

"I'm your worst nightmare." She said as she moved from the shadows. Jamie jumped back as he saw her, Lucy. Then he saw it. Flaming yellow eyes and a cruel smile.

"I'm here to take you." She smiled wickedly.

"No, no! You never said anything about this! You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I believe I can." She said as she walked closer. All noise was gone.

The silence was shattered by his screams.

--------------------------------------------

Bree had just gotten out of the bath when there was a knock on the door. Well, it was more like impatient pounding. She opened the door and gasped in surprise, but when

She tried to close the door she couldn't; their foot was planted firmly in the threshold.

"Bree..."

"What do you want... Dean, right?"

"Where's Jamie?"

She looked over at him confused. "I don't know, I left him at the hospital, I walked back, I haven't seen him since."

"How long ago?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was around lunch time."

Dean looked over at Sam, who was looking right back. "Five hours, give or take."

Dean sighed. "He could be anywhere by now."

Bree looked at them. "What's going on? What are you taking about?"

Dean turned his body to hers. "Look, has he been, acting strange lately?"

"Uh, I don't know. Well, he wanted to up and leave, go to his Aunts place in the country. I have no idea why, it was out of the blue. That was strange, but nothing really

Major."

Dean nodded. "Right."

"Maybe he was trying to get away from Lucy." Sam pondered out loud to his brother. Before dean could say something, Sam's eyes went wide. "Come on Dean we have to

Go."

--------------------------------------------

Dean looked from the Impala at the hospital parking lot. Jamie's car was still there.

"Well that's great." Dean sighed.

"Dean, do you know the dirt highway?"

He looked over at Sam. "Uh, yeah. People still use it right?"

"Yeah. It's just, in my vision; Jamie was walking along a dirt highway. And the moon was at its peek." Dean looked from his window. The moon was sitting high in clouds.

--------------------------------------------

Dean drove like a maniac to the highway. His palms sweating on the wheel. When Sam shouted to stop, he couldn't believe what he saw. Jamie, sprawled out on the

ground.

They were too late.

What would happen to Bree?

Sam stepped closer to Jamie; it didn't look like there was a struggle of any kind, just that he dropped dead.

Dean stood close to his brother, just in case Lucy or what ever Demon she was hosting a party with decided to come back. Sam backed up into his brother. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm a little creeped out right now, I mean Lucy is posing as a or the Demon and wanted us gone so she makes a deal with him." Dean pointed to Jamie, whose sightless eyes were staring at him. "And now what Sam, where does this leave Bree? We are going to have to go back and tell her that Jamie is dead and that the Demon might be after her too?"

Sam watched his brother start to unravel and wasn't sure how to calm him down.

"Dean lets just get back to Bree's and tell her the latest, first we have to call 911." Dean walked back to his car with cell in hand, he dialed the 911 dispatcher telling them that he was driving by and saw a dead body on the side of the road. Sam got in on the other side and slowly they made their way back to Bree's house.

--------------------------------------------

Bree was still calling Jamie's cell, the phone was in her death grip, she knew some thing happened to him, if not by Lucy but by some thing else. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the black car rolling up to the curb. Dean got out of the car, then Sam they both walked slowly up to the porch, and Sam sat down on the top step while Dean walked closer to the door.

Bree opened the door in one movement and stared at Dean, just by looking at him she knew something happened to Jamie.

"Where is he?"

"Bree" Dean began, he pushed the door open so he could walk in and tell her that Jamie was gone. Sam stood up and walked in with Dean he knew this was going to be hard for her as it was and Dean hadn't made any move to try and reconnect with her since Jamie took over.

Bree looked at the brothers she knew what was coming but some how hearing it from them was a lot harder than she thought.

"Jamie is dead, isn't he?"

"Bree…" Dean wasn't even sure what to say to her, here she was, the only person she knew was Jamie and now he was gone too.

"Jamie was on the side of the road, the one I saw in a vision, we got there too late, I'm sorry." Sam came up with.

"Are you? Are you really sorry?" Bree hissed at him. "Because now your brother can try and get me to remember what was going on before all of this, just leave." She yelled at them.

"Bree, we can't do that, Lucy or that Demon may come back, okay, we want to help you." Sam tried.

"Listen to me you freaks, I don't want your help, just go back to what ever you do, and leave me the hell alone. That includes you too Dean, get out!"

Sam hung his head as he nodded sadly; he grabbed at Dean who he knew was going start a fight with her.

"Come on Dean, let's go. Dad will know what to do." Sam add softly.

"I am sorry about Jamie, Bree. He didn't deserve what he got, even if he did make a pact with a demon to get what he wanted, just keep that in mind. I never had to do that and you loved me. I never had to trick you or have a demon erase your memory of anyone else."

Dean and Sam left the house, leaving Bree to think things out in her head, to give her time to grieve over a man that tricked her into loving him. The black Impala was gone before the police cruisers came around the corner to tell Bree about Jamie's death. Dean watched in the rear view mirror as she crumpled the ground. He didn't question the realism behind her grief; Jamie had been a part of her life. Now he was dead and she was alone again.

--------------------------------------------

John sat quietly listening to the story that his sons told him he truly felt bad for his eldest son who, he knew loved that girl like there was no tomorrow. Dean had gone to take a shower while Sam sat in the chair across from his dad.

"I wish there was something else we could of done to save Bree and Jamie, he wasn't a bad guy but he just wanted Bree and if he wouldn't of done what he did, he would still be alive."

"Sam, it wasn't your or Dean's fault, Bree just has to try and get on with her life. You two have few jobs that I need you to go check out. I need you to leave in a day or two, I know Dean won't leave Bree un-armed so to speak so just let him do his thing for a while."

John gave Sam the directions to Duquane University, where there had been some unexplainable traces of haunting. "I need you two there, I have something else I need to take care of."

"Sure dad, no problem, you going to say goodbye to Dean or are you just going to go." Sam asked.

"Dad can go Sam, we'll be fine." Dean told them as he came out of the bathroom, the steam from his shower billowing out of the room.

"Boys, I'll call you as soon as I can. Take care." With that John left the room as quickly as silently as he came in. John was going to pay a trip to Bree's tomorrow after he knew his sons would have been gone, he had found a way to reverse the spell Lucy placed on her.

--------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the grief of the day to take over her. After the police left, Bree ran up the stairs into their bedroom and ripped apart every thing, from the cloths in the closet to the bedding on the bed to destroying her bathroom. She had been so angry with Jamie for getting himself into this crap. She never heard the down stairs door open or the footstep that fell on them.

She didn't know there was anyone there until she felt soft denim hit her arms and then someone knelt down to hold her. She leaned back into the person holding her for some reason gave off a comforting feeling.

Dean had gone to Bree's house on the off chance that Lucy would come to get her too, so far so good, he had walked in the house as Bree ripped it apart.

"He's gone, he's gone and there is nothing I can do to get him back…" she sobbed out loud. Dean tightens his hold on her until she stopped crying. She struggled in his grasp until he let her go she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and glared down at him.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the company but what are you doing here?" she asked as she straightened her self up and looked around the room she destroyed.

"I figured that Lucy might try to claim you as well. I wouldn't want that to happen to you even though you can't remember anything about me, but if there is a slight chance that you might get hurt and I can help stop it then I was going to be here" Dean explained.

"Where is your brother?" Bree asked as she turned to Dean.

"At the hotel room why?"

"Good." Bree walked over to him, picked him up and threw him across the room. Dean collided with the dresser. He got up slowly and looked at Bree. The woman who he thought was Bree was now turning into Lucy.

"Where's Bree?" He asked her as he got up.

"Who? Oh yes that pretty girl that all the boys are buzzing about, I think you father was coming here to, to give her back what she lost. But I stopped that too. Don't worry anything drastic for him. I have something special for you Winchesters."

As Lucy advanced on Dean, Bree had gathered enough strength to get to her bedroom. The bitch bum rushed her and tortured her, cut her gave her a few burns until she passed out. Now full awake, Bree stumbled into the room.

"Lucy, stop!" Bree yelled at the woman. Lucy looked at Bree unable to understand how this girl kept coming back at her.

"Leave him alone, what ever you are so angry at me for take it out on me not him."

"Bree, you don't even remember him, why is it that you care so much? Maybe if you did know you would not care" Lucy hissed at her. Using her power Lucy held Dean to the wall; she walked over to Bree and grabbed her wrist.

"I want you to remember everything Bree, everything about him and what he has done to you…"Lucy forced at of Bree's memories back into her body while holding Dean still against the wall.

Stay tuned for one more ….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter-14 This is it the last one before the sequel - lets see what Brookey babe nad I could come up with. And for the eight of you who have me on a favorite , please tap that purple button J

Disclaimer - nothing belongs to me

Sam sat I nthem otel room wondering why it was taking his brother so long to just go over nad talk ot Bree, it wasn't like they were dating for godsake , plus Sam was looking forward to hunting a few ghosts. He was getting more than a little restless with this town, the farther away the better. Sam picked up Dean's knife , he thumbed it carefully nad decided he would sharpen a few of his knives for him while he waited, for his older brother to return.

Sam's mind kept replaying things that had happened ot they since they got herre, Bree passing out , taking her to the hospital, finding out she was pregnant with Jamie's baby, Jamie dying. Some thing wasn't really making sence ot him. Then his father finding jobs for them, which made hi mthink of his father and why hadn't he heard fro mhim in a while.

Sam reached out to his phone ot call his brother when a terrible headache hit him, it had to be a vision coming on and he hated having them with out Dean around , he never knew where he would end up. Sam dropped down ot his knees ,holding his head with his hands.

_" Lucy , stop let him go"_

_An image of Dean plastered the wall, held there by an invisable force._

_"Why d oyou care so m uch , if you can't remember him, I have an idea , I'll help you remember "_

_Lucy grabbed a hold of Bree's wrist, and still kept a struggling Dena against the wall._

_" Noooooooooo" Dean screamed as Bree crumpled to the ground"._

THe vision was over just like that , but the pain from its surprise attack lingered . Sam stood up, swaying a little. He wobbled over to the chair closest to him nad sat down , he reached for the land phone o nthe nightstand and lifted up the reciever to call his brother , he had to know if he was alright. THe phone rang a few times then it went ot voice mail. His brother was not all right. THe throbbing in his head wasn't as bad and he had to get to Bree's house as quick as he possibly could. Grabbing his phone and jacket Sam caleld for a cab.

Scene

Dean watched helplessly as Lucy grabbed Bree and taunted her. Bree looked up at Lucy as if asking her why was doing this to her , all that happened was Lucy's grip tighten on her and she felt a dark haze come over her, as her knees became weak.

" No let her go" Dean struggled agiant the invisable hold Lucy had on him. Bree's eyes rolled ot the back of her head as she crumpled down. Lucy looked at Dena and smiled .

"It's time she knew the whole truth don't you think?"

" If this about me then stop this right now and kill me…"

"Dean Winchester the world does not revovle around you, but she will know everything about you when she wakes up."

THe grip on Dean was making him very light headed , the minute he was out Lucy, dropped him next to Bree and smiled it was time for the rest of the plan to work itself out. Luicy shimmered out of the room just as Sam slammed open the bedroom door. He looked around the room, smelled the sulfur and saw his brother laying next to Bree.

"Dean" Sam said softly as he rolled his brother over. Sam felt for a pulse, it was there and very strong , Sam lifted an eye lid and saw Dean's eyes fluttering like he was in REM sleep. Sam looked over at Bree ,who also looked like she was in deep sleep. Sam went back to his brother trying ot wake him up.

"Dean, come on we got to get out of here , Dean I don't know where dad is , but he was going ot try ot do some spell to give Bree her memorey back I think he is in trouble so you have to wake up !" Sam tried. All he got was something mumbled about leaving him alone nad let him get some sleep.

Sam looked back over to Bree ,who was mumbling something as well. If Sam couldn't wake them up at least he could move them to the bed where they would be more comfortable. Sam picked up Bree with no problem and palced her o nthe bed he covered her with a small blanket. Picking up Dena was a little harder ,he did weigh more than Bree did , it was like dead weight.

After covering both of them up Sam decided he would have ot just wait this out. Neither one seemed to be injured or in any distress so he went back down stair ot see if he could find anything out down there to maybe show him what had happened.

_"Damn it Damn it" Bree yelled as her books fell to the ground , she picked them up and gave the car next to her a good hard kick._

_"Hey , whoa ,what the hell do you think your doing ?" a strangew male voiced asked her . When she turned around to answer him she was at a loss of words. The man was about 5'9 6 foot with short blond hair , big green blue eyes and plump pink lips. The rest of him wasn't bad either. _

_"Sorry I just got so pissed with the way my day is going , your car took my brunt of the attack" she looked at him with a small smile……._

_She didn't even remember what the movie was about , she knew she had a stupid grin plastered across her face. Dean had picked out the movie , so it couldn't of been that great. _

_"I'll meet up with you in a sec okay I have to call my dad for something . What I promise I'll be right there" Dean kissed her cheek nad let go of her hand . Bree started across the street , when she heard Dean yelling about something , next thing she knew she was being tossed in the air after something had hit her……._

_"Well, by god if it isn't a miracle you are awake, honey relax nad let me get the doctor for you….."_

_" You have a few fractures , you had two broken bones , you have been in a coma for the past two years. Bree how much do you remember?"_

_"A man, very handsome man stayed with you up until yesterday, I'm sure where he went but I'm sorry to say I don't think he will be back……."_

_" Hi I'm Jamie , I see you need some where to live, I happen to have the perfect place for you…"_

_Bree was in a hurry ot get out of the hospital, she had the tests that they still wanted ot do plus she had an play ot get ready for , she never saw him as she hit his arm with her shoulder, she stopped only to mumble an I'm sorry but kept going even though she could of swore he was calling out her name.._

_Then she saw the Black Impala for herself , and the good looking owner, man was he hot…. Impala brought back a hint of familarity _

_Lucy threw her out of the window and she fell onto the black Impala below. When she woke back up she had a wicked head ache and wondered why talking ot that woman made her warm nad fuzzy._

_" It was you, wasn't ? You were the one at the hospital, you left before I woke up .!" She railled at him. Dena just stood there not sure what to tell her._

_" They told me you where dead , that was why I left , not because you were alive and just in a come , Jesus I loved you… I mena I do love you…."_

_THe rain was pouring down her back as stood at the motel door waiting ot tel lthe man behind it that she had a flash of memory , when she did he just scoffed at her nad told her to leave. To her surprise he followed her as she drove away and asked her for more time with her…._

_Bree woke up and looked over at a naked Jamie , she heard some one pounding on the door , she gathered her clothes up nad grabbed a blanket to cover herself up as she answered the door. There stood an older man looking at he as if she had gone insane. " I'm sorry do I know you" the man stuttered and said he must have the wrong house and left._

_Bree looked back over to Jmaie , who had snuck up behind her nad whipered swet nothings in her ear as he led her back up the stairs to her bedroom…_

_Bree came out the doro when she saw Jamie talking ot some guys in a black Impala , that car gave her the creeps . She walked over to Jamie who seemed very angry with them ,he said soemthing ot the driver , who bounced out of the car nad pinend Jmaie against it….._

_" Bree, Jamie will be here in a little bit to pick uyou nad your baby up…."_

_"Bree, Jamei made some kind of pact with this demon and yuou were the prize ask him." Dena leaned in and kissed her . She felt the flutter in her stomach as he backed away._

_"Bree come on we cane go like on the Turnpike ,we can be a family , you and me nad the baby"_

_"Bree , I made all of this happen , I stole your memories fro myou , Jamie agreed to take you away so the Winchesters would leave me alone… There is no love for Jamie , and there is no baby I made thme all up just so you would leave , but you didn't why is that." Lucy asked her as she burned her arms and cut her leg…_

_" Lucy STOP!"_

Bree woke with a gasp , she wasn't sure where she was and why it was so dark, she didn't know why her body hurt as much as it did. She knew someone else was there with her , slowly she rolled over to look at the man laying beside her nad memories cmae flooding her mind once more , the good bad , sad and ugly ones , she finally remembered who this was , but something nagged at her . She reached out with a shaking hand to stroke the side of his face almost willing him to wake up. She knew him, knew his father . She wanted him to wake up so she could tell him all the things that had gone through her mind . She watched him sleep for a few more minutes , before she leaned forward and kissed his lips, those ridicously full lips.

She heard him sigh but he still didn't open his eyes or respond , so she kissed him again, stroking his face nad hair , finally that did it , he was kissing her back as he opened his eyes nad saw who it was that was kissing him. He rolled them so he was looking down at her , her dark eyes staring back at her searching for any sign that she remembered who hew was . She rna her fingers under his shirt nad lifted up the shirt to remove it for him.

"Bree, wait ,wait what are you doing ?" he asked her as she kissed along his colalr bone and up his neck, she shifted her legs so he lay in bewteen them .

" Dean , I've missed you so much, I just want you . I remember these dreams and I remember asking you to make them real , well I'm asking you again."

Dean looked at her, really looked at her , he wasn't sure if this , irf what she was asking him was such a good idea.

"Bree, I'm glad that you remember a little bit but are you sure you want this ?"

Bree pushed herself up and kissed him with everything she had , " I love you Dean , I was just gone for a little while but I'm back nad I want you to show me how much you've missed me."

Dean smiled the famous Winchester smile before giving Bree what she was asking for . Dean mapped out every tiny spot on her body , he winced when he saw the cuts and bruises but covered them with kisses. They let the passion that had been pent up carry them away into the white light.

Bree smiled at Dean before he drifted off " That was amazing , almost better than before all of this ."

Dean studied her fighting ot keep his eyes open " You remember that?"

"Well I think Lucy shoved everything back into my head so yea, but right now I'm ready for a nap" she yawn before curling up onto her side and feeling Dean curl right around her , shel isten to his breathign becoem steady , before easing out of the bed to take a shower. Bree crept down the stairs nad saw Sam sleeping on the couch . He sat up , as she walked by to grab her rob off the back out the couch.

"Bree?"

"Shh , Sam yes its me but I'm going to go take a shower nad go back ot bed ."

Sam grabbed her hand " What happened ? is Dean?"

"Dena is more than fine , I can't say the same for me , it weas weird to have those memories shoved back into my head , but I think I'm okay."

"And the baby?"

" It was all part of the lie , there is no baby. Go back ot sleep we will talk in the morning ."

Sam nodded nad fell back asleep until his cell phone rang at 2am and it was John , telling him all about striking the deal wit Lucy to give Bree back her memory . John told him how Lucy put up a fight but agreed afterwards right before John passed out. He told Sam he would be there in the afternoon ot see them off .

Upstairs Bree climbed back int o bed with Dean, wishing that things would have been different , she wondered what Jamie had been thinking , but then again she didn't really want to k now. She let herself drift back of into sleep .

Scene

Sam woke up to rattling of some pans in the kitchen , he sat up and looked down at the couch , this was comfy couch . He silently wondered if he could just live here the rest of his life with the couch. He was sure Bree wouldn't mind so much ,but Dean wouldn't find it amusoing . He wandered int othe kitchen were bree was packign a few boxes with dishes , he saw the four boxes already taped up nad labeled . He saw the breakfast sitting o nthe table and sat down in a chair .

" Oh , hey Sam , dig in, I got up so early , I couildn't sleep next ot your brother anymore , he kept squeezing me to tight finally I pried myself out , took another shower nad cmae down here to cook you guys breakfast. So if my new found memory serves true than I suggest you take what you want before your borther comes down to eat."

Sam smiled at her " Yeah , my brother can put away the chow , so why are you packing up so many dishes?"

"Well, since Jamie is no longer going ot be here so to speak, why have all these dishes around right?"

"Listen Bree ,I am sorry about Jmaei ,I wish we could of gottne there sooner, we could of done something ."

"Sam, I highly doubt that there was anything that you or Dena could of done to stop Lucy, I just wish that I knew why al lof this even happened ."

Sam eat the breakfast nad asked her if he could use her shower instead of going back ot the motel .

" Sure at the end of the hallway, enjoy " she told him as she went back ot packing the dishes .

Upstairs Dena had heard the shower turn on, he looked next to him nad noticed Bree wasn't there , he decided to join her I nthe shower before he and Sam got going ot there next job in Pitts.

Sam stood naked I nthe shower, he lathered up his hair getting the shampoo in his eyes, k nowing that his brother would make some comment about the nice smelling stuff. He never heard the bathroom door open or noticed the curtain being pulled back until he heard the shriek coming fro mhis naked brother .

" Sam…! Oh my god my eyes " Dean squeaked as he pushed himself back away from the shower. Sam grabbed the shower curtian nad yelled throught it .

"Damn it Dean, what are you doing?"

"I thought you were Bree"

Sam took a deep breath and let it out " Dean , do you mind I'm taller than bree and manlier and my clothes are on the floor."

Dena looked at the pile of clothes on the floor and then heard the door being knocked on. He opened it and saw Bree looking at him strangely . She held out the towels to him.

" I thought Sma was taking a shower ."

"I am " Sam caleld .

Bree looked at Dean naked as a jay bird in front of her " Ummmm?"

' I thought you were in here and thought I'd surprise you , but I found out it was Sammy, and now I have ot remove my eyes sand boil them."

Bree started to laugh but stopped herself , she just handed the towels to Dean and walked back down stairs to answer the door , it was a very busy mornign .

" Hey, John right?"

John smiled at her " Right "

" Come on in Sam and Dena are upstairs taking a shower, I knew they were close but not that close…"

She laughed when she saw John pale just al ittle bit " Dean , thought I was in the shower and it was really ….hahahaha Sam." Bree had tears running fro m her eyes as she tried to breath. John had to admit , it probably was very funny .

Dena was the first one down the stairs and he saw his father nad Bree looking over pictures fro ma long time ago, she held up one , the one of he nad her sitting on the car by the over view . Jhon smiled as he rememberedtaking that picture , the day before the hit nad run. Sam came down a few minutes later nad saw his dad sitting on the couch next to a sleepy looking Dean and Bree , who was looking a tired herself . Sam sat across fro mhis dad and studied the odler man .

John looked over at his son " What Sammy?"

" When are you going to leave for that job you were talking about ?"

" Tonight some time but I thought I'd come by nad tal kto Bree about what she is going ot do now she has her memory back , why don't you and Dena go do some research for those two hunt I told you about?" John reached over and patted Dean's leg. Dena sat up and nodded .

"Not a problem dad ,we'll be back in time for dinner" Dean quipped. John raised an eyebrow and snorted " Always food with you"

Dena winked at Bree" Not always "

"Most of the time though" She threw at him. Sam chuckled at him before getting a pillow tossed at him.

"Boys , are you done get going , you are wasting valuable time with this" John asked .

Dean and Sam grabbed their shoes and left the hosue to get to the library and find out what they could about the two haunted places Dad decided needed looking into.

Scene

With Dena and Sam gone , John decided to ask Bree what she was really going ot do" Come on bree , you and I have been friends long enoguh that you can tell me what is going on in that pretty little head."

Bree only nodded as if she agreed with him " Okay , after some considerable thought , I'm selling this house or not going ot rent it anymore and I'm leaving . I do remember every thing nad I do love you nad your family but I need some alone time away fro m Demons, ghosts , lies and "

"Dean" John finsihed for her. She gave him a sad smile " Yeah him too, just for a little bit . I do love him so very much but after all that hads happened I'm just tired ."

"I don't blame you, so you need help packing up?"

" Sure John grab a box." Bree handed him two boxes and that was how they spent the whole afternoon ,packing most of her things up.

Scene

It was about 7:30 when Sam and Dean arrived back at Bree's house , they saw John placing a box in Bree's Caliber. John saw his boys pull in and sighed , he was going ot ake Sam with hi mtonight so Dean could say good bye to Bree alone , at least the was the plan.

"Sam ,Dean, glad you decided to make it back, um Sam I need you to come with me tonight so we can get a head start with everything . Dean you can join your brother and I tomorrow or the next day in Pittsburgh."

Sam styarted to argue but saw the look Dena gave him so he only nodded and muttered he stuff at the motel he had to get , as he wandered int othe house to see most of it cleaned out . Bree was sitting I nth living room with photo sitting out in front of her. She heard Sam walk into thel iving room, she looked up and smiled at him.

" Hey Sam, come in to say good bye to me ?"

"Yeah sort of , this is so weird I mean this whole thing ,what was it for ?"

" I don't know Sam , people do all sort of strange things , but I'm sure everything will be kjust fine , okay. Thank you for helping me , it really meant a lot ." she stood up nad kissed his cheek before walking out of the room. Sam looked down and picked up the photo on the table , he had seen it before , in fact Dean had one. Sam placed it back on the table nad walked out of the house to John's awaiting truck.

" Ready Sammy?"

" Yes sir ."

John looked at his oldest son, knowing it wasn't fair , Dena should get married ot Bree and have a family , Sam should be able ot be an uncle, he should be able ot be a grandfather to lots of grand kids, but with all the evil in the world who had tiem for that.

"Dean , I want ot see you in a few days"

Dena smiled and nodded as John started up his truck and rolled odwn the drive way. His father told hi mthat Bree wasn't going ot be there forever and to say what every was on his chest now. He told him bree planned on leaving.

Dena walked int othe very empty housenad looked around ,he saw the photo on the living room table , for the hundredth time picked it up and looked at it , he was cut out of the pic . That stung al ittle bit but he did lvoe that red haird woman .

" So I guess this is it huh?" Bree said in a small sad smile .

" It doesn't have to be nad you know that , I made a promise and …"

I know Dena John told me but you can't keep that one , not yet there is too many people that need help and don't even know it yet. I can't keep you for myself not like you want . I want you to help as many people as you can . I'll always be in touch , and if your in my town stop by."

Dean walked clsoer to her , he stopped inches away from her face , he reached up and touched her face , his fingers trailed down her neck to her collar bone then lower into his finger reached the top of her jeans . His fingers loopedi nt the belt hole and pulled her towards him, he moved back until he sat on the couch, pulling Bree down ont ohis lap. She sat down next to him and let him hold her as they just watched the world go by out side her bay window .

They both had fallen asleep like this , until Bree felt the crink in her neck she needed to get up nad lay on her bed this was killing her neck . THe minute she moved Dean bent down to kiss her lips , small tiny kisses that weren't demanding like usual. She sat up took his hand and led him upstairs to hr bedroom, but nstead of going ot the bed like he thought she led him into the shower.

An hour later after a ver long hot shower , in where they actually took a shower . She led him over ot her bed and kissed, nipped and licked him from head to toe, it was like she want to remember every single part of him. And Dean just like in the dreams took her ovr to the ledge then would bring her back again.

" You know it isn't nice to tease me " she gasped .

Giving her that charming smile, Dean gave her what she wanted that blinding desperate release. After the second time of giving it up to her as she put it . Dena was finally got her ot go to sleep. He sat up to change nad leave before he had to say good bye to her but she woke up nad asked him where he was going .

" Don't you dare leave me in the middle of the night, you can leave in the morning or afternoon. Dean you are better than that ."

"Am I?" he responded.

Bree got out of the bed nad wrapped her arms around him from behind , he could feel her warmth seeping through his cloths.

"Yes you are , now coem back to bed and love me "

"Bree , I've done that twice "

Bree smiled against his back " No we had sex I want you to make love ot me before you go in the morning ". She pulled on Dean's jacket and he shrugged it off , her fingers unbuttoned his shirt , revealing his rippled torso, her fingers went lower to his jeans and unzippered then. Dean's breathing hitched as she ghosted her fingers over his body. Dean turned around picked her up nad wnet back to her bed . Dean lavished her as she wanted , making her purr with happiness. He took his time nad for the first time in a long time enjoyed every second in being with Bree. Most of the time it was to just get off , mostly her starting it but this … this was loving someone else.

THe morning came to quickly for them , Dean woke up first , snuggling closer to her, he didn't want this to end , but he knew that it had too. Bree woke up an hour later to the noise of the shower. She lay her hjead back down on the pillow and sighed . Dean emerged all hot and wet 20 mintues later, he just stared at her. She smiled back nad told him it wasn't like they'd be apart forever.

" I know this just sucks , why don't you just come with us , you know the drill and you still got the moves."

" I know but I just need some time alone right now . I need time for myself to sort all of this crap out" her red hair shimmry around her face . " And you need to get that god blessed demon, so we can be together , me you and Sammy and John ." Dean dressed nad walked down stairs with her .

" I could make you breakfast you know "

" Nah I'll just get something on the road . I should get a head start, and I'll cal lyou along the way and when ever."

Bree laughed and opened the front door '" I'll be sure to keep the phone on. Bye Dean. I love you." she whispered int ohis ear. He kissed her cheek before stepping out of the house to go to his car.

" I love you to Bree McIntyre" Dean got into the car and it roared ot life . Bree watched until he was down the street then closed the door. She felt an emptiness consume her and the tears rolled down her face. She sat o nthe couch and noticed something different about the picture of her and Dean. This one had Dean in it, she flipped it over and he had written, "If our paths may never meet again just remember I will love you until me end "

Bree sobbed free , until she heard her cell chirp. She picked it up and smiled when she heard the voice" Hello?"

"Hey Bree, I figured we had a lot to talk about ."

Bree sat back on the couch and talked to the person o nthe other end of the phone.

Okay Brooke , polish it up add take out be creative…. Remember there will be a sequel…


End file.
